


Between Twilight

by iwillhaveamoonbase



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Canon, Canon Divergence, F/M, did I name this collection after that lindsey stirling video?, just a collection of smut prompts, they are 18+ in all chapters, yes i did
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillhaveamoonbase/pseuds/iwillhaveamoonbase
Summary: Just a collection of Rayllum smut I write that is not in my main fics.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 197
Kudos: 213





	1. Ranch AU

Callum watched as Rayla put the horse back in the stable. Her boots were making firm stamping sounds in step with the hooves. Ever since he had arrived at Runaan and Ethari’s Ranch, she had been right there. Calling him ‘city boy’ and a ‘menace to the horses.’ If it weren’t for her teasing smiles, he would think she hated him. Every time he turned around, he could see her move her eyes away from him. For a long time, he had thought she was keeping an eye on him for her dads, but now, he knew better.

“City Boy, don’t stare. You’ve still got work to do.” Callum was jolted out of his thoughts as Rayla sent him a raised brow. 

“Yes, ma’am.”

A slow smirk turned her lips upwards. “I like that.” Before Callum could even contemplate what she meant, she had disappeared into the barn. “We’ve got to make sure everything’s shut down properly. Storm’s coming tonight.”

“Is it?”

Rayla sniffed. “Can’t sense it in the air? How it’s charged with electricity? Can’t you smell the rain coming?”

Callum followed her into the barn. “Everything’s charged with electricity around you.”

She turned to look at him over her shoulder. “Is it?” Rayla took her hat off and let it drop on the ground. “Oops.” Slowly, she bent forward to pick her hat back up, giving him a good view of her ass in those tight jeans she liked to wear. When she came back up, her back was arched a bit, drawing his attention to her breasts. “Runaan and Ethari are going to be out tonight. Business with clients.”

“So, we’re alone for dinner?”

“And dessert.”

“You planning on dessert?”

“I’ve got a riding crop with your name on it in my room.”

Callum’s eyes blinked rapidly. No way he understood what she meant. “Like a present?”

Rayla laughed. “You’re so cute. Am I too kinky for you?”

Callum gulped. He hadn’t misunderstood. “Don’t think so.”

“You gonna spank me or will I be _breaking_ you in?”

“You’ve already _broken me in_ , I thought.” Callum walked towards her, causing her to back up to until she was against the wall. Her lavender gaze was locked on his. How was it, that even when _he_ had _her_ cornered, she made him feel like he was her prey and she was playing with him like a cat chasing an already trapped mouse? “Are they here now?”

“No. They would have left about two hours ago. We do need to shut everything down, though.”

“In a minute.” Callum got to work on unbuttoning her shirt. “We might have all night, but I want to get as many chances as I have to make you feel good without worry of your dads hearing.”

“Well, far be it from me to stop you.” She slipped her shirt off when he undid the last button. Her perky breasts encased in the dark green bra. Quickly, he unbuttoned her pants only to see a thong in the same color. 

“This is new.”

“Just for you, City Boy. It was a bitch to find. Too much lace and not enough support in this color.”

“I appreciate your efforts.” And he did. Knowing she was picking underwear out in an attempt to please him… “Take your pants off, but keep your boots on.”

“Kinky. I want your chest bare. Now.” Callum got to work unbuttoning his shirt and taking off his undershirt while Rayla did the gymnastics of taking her boots off and putting them back on to release her legs without her feet touching the barn floor. “Belt off.” She didn’t even give him a chance to do it himself, quickly undoing his belt and forcibly pulling it through the loops. She unbuttoned the top and pulled the zipper down, biting her plump bottom lip. Callum pulled her against him to give them much needed skin-to-skin contact. 

Rayla sighed against him. He pushed her against the wall again, hands under her butt so she knew to hop up and wrap her booted legs around his waist. Rayla wasted no time grinding against him. “Easy there.”

“Take me, Callum.” Callum pulled his pants and boxers down before moving aside her underwear. Rayla threw her head back against the wall when he entered her. Slick as she was, he glided right in.

“So wet. Were you planning this all day?”

Giving a gasping laugh, she bucked her hips a bit. “Yes. C’mon. I need you.” Callum planted his feet firmly against the ground and bucked his hips into her. Soon, the barn walls were rattling as Rayla’s gasps and moans for him to fuck her reach his ears. “Yes. Oh. Faster. More…”

Her boots and nails her digging against his back. “Careful or your dads will figure out what I do to their daughter when they aren’t looking.”

“I’m an adult. I do what I want. And I want to do you.” Callum rested his head against her shoulder, pumping his hips in time with her bucking. Rayla wrapped her strong arms around his shoulders, keeping him close. “My clit. Rub it.” Moving his fingers between them, Callum found the button, giving it a few good circles and a flick. “YES!” All too soon, Rayla’s soft walls clamped on his cock, signaling she was almost ready. Callum couldn’t contain himself, releasing deep inside her. Rayla came with a rough gasp a few moments later. They held each other as Rayla shook in his arms.

Callum carefully stepped back so Rayla could stand on her feet. Shaky legs caused her to continue holding him. “Was that good?”

“Oh, yeah. But that riding crop still has your name on it.”

“I look forward to it.”


	2. Zoommates AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Duren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-canon AU from Zuppi's Zoommates AU

Rayla waited patiently for Callum’s plane to land. After months of long-distance dating, this was the first time they would be meeting in person. She smoothed out her shirt, needing something to do with her hands. She was lying; she was not waiting patiently. She was horny and needy and just wanted hard and fast sex. They had been sexting for months and given each other strip teases because quarantine just would not end. 

Her hand was tired and her pussy needed to be filled with something other than her fingers. Her apartment had toys, lubes, costumes, and she had found that her old school uniform still fit. She even had bought sexy Star Trek AND Star Wars costumes just in case. Callum was going to get zero rest while he was staying with her for a week. Shadow was going to be one unhappy kitty by the end of the week. 

She sighed as the announcer finally stated Callum’s plane landed. All that was left was for him to go through customs and they could be on their merry way to her apartment where she could have her way with him until they passed out. What if he was hungry, though? Fuck, she didn’t think of that. Maybe she should stop over and get them takeaway so they had something to eat and didn’t have to worry about cooking or cleaning later.

As she got lost in her thoughts, she felt a hand tap her shoulder. She jumped, ready to smack whoever had decided to touch her, but froze when she saw familiar green eyes. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Callum smiled back. “Wow. It’s crazy to finally be seeing you in person.” He eyed her up and she did him. The camera did not do him justice. He was taller than she thought. “I got my bag. You ready to head out?”

“Yeah. Hungry?”

“No, I ate a big meal at the airport back home.”

“Any reason?”

Callum flushed. “I seem to recall a certain text you sent me telling me exactly what you were looking forward to.” Rayla remembered that text. She had sent him a picture of her in just her bra and panties, legs crossed and hand cupping her chest. She had sent it with a simple ‘soon.’ 

“You’re going to be begging me for a break, I think.”

“I don’t mind begging for you as long as you let me take the lead every once in a while.”

Rayla eyed him a bit. “What makes you think you deserve that?”

“That impromptu strip show I gave you. During my lunch break.”

“Fair, I suppose.” Rayla took his hand, leading him out the door and to her car. His hands were softer than she would have expected. They would feel good on her breasts. “How do you feel about spanking?”

A choking sound came from Callum as he whipped around the parking lot to see if anyone heard him. “Really? Right here?”

“No one’s here. I asked you a question.”

“I’d be willing to try.”

“Good. I have so many plans for you.”

“I have plans for you.”

“Like what?”

“Like you screaming my name so loud your neighbors give you weird looks for months.” A wicked grin took over his face. “Or you sucking on my cock while I run my hands through your hair.”

“You got a dirty mind, mister. I like it.” Rayla turned to look around the lot. She had parked further away from the other cars, knowing she was going to get handsy when she finally had Callum alone. “Get your ass in the backseat and unbuckle your belt and unzip your pants.”

“Rayla-”

“I can’t wait. I need you.”

“OK.” It was a race against the clock as Rayla grabbed his bag and flung it in her trunk, Callum settling himself in the backseat. Rayla thanked every being she knew the name of that she had opted for tinted windows. She got in the back from the opposite side to see Callum with his pants down and cock erect for her. “Come here.”

Rayla shut the door behind her, pushing him so he lay down on the seat. She put a soft kiss on the tip of his cock before giving it a lick. Her eyes were trained on his, watching his every move as she engulfed him in her mouth. She used her hand to gently massage his balls. His hand quickly found her hair, twisting in the platinum strands as he guided her movements to a speed he liked. She bobbed for a few moments before sucking her cheeks in and giving an obscenely loud moan. 

Releasing him with a pop, Rayla gave the tip a final kiss. “You taste good,” she whispered against him. He twitched. She pulled her skirt up and her panties and stockings down before settling atop him. Callum placed his hands on her hips, gently helping to guide her down. As he slowly entered her, Rayla threw her head back with a moan. “I’ve been waiting for this for so long. Fuck. You aren’t allowed to leave at the end of the week.”

“My apartment?”

“Give it to Ezran.”

“My clothes?”

“I’ll pay for them to be packed and sent here.” Rayla started to move against him, pumping her body up and down. 

“Ugh…My…fuck, Rayla…..my stuff for work.”

“I said I’ll pay for it.” Rayla put her hands on his chest and rode him hard, grinding against him every once in a awhile. Rayla grabbed his right hand and brought it to her front. “Find the button and rub it. Not too rough. Just…stimulate it.”

Callum followed her directions, too light at first, but got into the rhythm as her moans reached a fever pitch. “Do you like that?”

“YES. OHH. OHHHH. I’m gonna lock you up in my place until you pass out.”

“Kidnapping me? That’s not in compliance with the law.” He ran his left hand up to squeeze her breast through her top. Rayla grabbed his hand to suck on his fingers. Callum yanked his hand away from her to fist it in her hair, turning her neck to the side so her throat was bared for his eyes.

“Fuck the law. You agreed to be my boyfriend. You should have read the fine print.” She licked her lips, wondering what he was going to do next.

“I’m so bad at reading those pesky contracts.” Callum did not disappoint. He arched a bit and managed to sit up, wrapping his arms around her body and latching his mouth onto her neck. He gave a long lick before giving her a harsh bite followed by a hard suck. He continued bucking up into her, left hand leaving her hair to smack her behind. “This the kind of spanking you wanted?”

“YES.” Rayla felt the heat building. The car was becoming an inferno. Rayla grabbed his floofy hair and pulled his mouth to connect with her’s, swallowing her moan as she finally came. Her eyes rolled back into her head, body shivering from the force with which she came. “Ha, ha.” Rayla rested her head against him, letting out a long sigh as he released inside her. 

After a few moments, they looked at each other and laughed. “Well, that’s one way to be welcomed to Duren.”

Rayla smiled. “I was serious. I would like for you to stay.”

“After one sex session?”

“Oh, my dear Callum. It’s not going to be just one.” Callum choked. “I want us to work. And while what we’re doing is fine, it’s not enough for me. I need physical contact.”

“Does that mean we can hold hands next time we have sex?”

Rayla rolled her eyes. “GOD, what is it with you and emotional intimacy? That’s so fucking kinky.”

“I’m making it my personal mission to make you crave cuddling and eye contact while we make love.”

Rayla raised a brow. “Challenge expected. Prepare to be disappointed because I signed up for roleplay and toys, not eye contact.”

“I think I’ll make you see the light.” Rayla smiled, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. “Take me to your place?”

“We’re going to need to stop for food. Otherwise, you might get no other food tonight?”

“You plan on having me survive on you pussy? Eating you out is supposed to be enough to keep me going?”

“Excuse you! My pussy is _absolutely_ enough to keep you going.” Callum gave her behind a quick swat. “Let’s go home.”

“OK.”


	3. Carriage (Canon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was to use some Regency era terms, but I've been wanting to do carriage smut in some capacity for a few months now. So, here it is. It would be taking place in canon

Rayla tilted her head as Callum went through his magic notes. The carriage was bumping along as they were carted on their way to Neolandia for a peace mission. Ezran and the new Queen of Neolandia were in constant talks for Neolandia to be involved in striking peace with Xadia. The only problem was, several members of the court of Neolandia still refused to believe it was Viren and not Xadia that had killed King Ahling. The death of Kasef in Xadia was also still a sore spot despite everyone’s admittance that he would have been a terrible king. 

“You gonna study the whole time, loud mage?” Rayla finally asked. She stretched her legs as much as she could in the enclosed space, putting her feet up on the plush cushions on the opposite side. She scooted a little closer to Callum, pressing their sides together. 

“No. Just for now. The ocean arcanum and the moon arcanum could be used together. Ibis and Lujanne think it’s worth exploring.”

“Great.”

Callum finally looked up, raising a brow. “Does my studying bore you?”

“Normally, no. But, I’m soooo booooreeed.”

“You could have brought a book. Or some knitting. Opeli would have loved that.”

“Ha ha.” Opeli _would_ have loved that, but Rayla was not going to knit when she could be doing literally anything else. “I want to move.”

“Sorry. We already took one of our three breaks before we reach the next inn.”

Rayla rolled her shoulder a bit. “The last inn sucked. That bed was so hard I felt the frame biting into my back while you fucked me.”

Callum flushed a bit, hiding himself in his notes. “So crass.”

“Please. Don’t act all innocent. Not after the things you were whispering in my ear.”

“Like what?”

Rayla leaned her head against his shoulder, lightly tugging his sleeve. “I seem to remember you telling me that I looked stunning while begging you to let me cum.”

Callum leaned back against his seat as he turned more towards her. “That was after you tried to pin me to the bed so you could ride me like a stallion.”

“I ride you when I want. You won because I let you.”

“Really?” Callum flexed his decently muscled arm at her. “I think I can take you.”

“That’s what you did last night.”

Callum smirked. “I took you and you _liked_ it. Your moans were like music to my ears.”

“I did like it. I like when you try to please me.”

“‘Try’?”

“Fine. You pleased me.” Rayla looked down at his lips. Slowly, she licked her own. “I want to ride you. Now.”

“Ray, the carriage is moving. What if someone hears?”

“They know better than to say anything. Besides, it’s not like it’s that scandalous for the prince and his fiancée to be together, is it? Even if it was, when was the last time either of us slept alone?” Rayla threw one of her legs over Callum’s legs so she was straddling his waist. “Everyone knows.” Slowly, Rayla began grinding her hips into Callum’s lap. 

Callum grasped her hips. She was about to bat his hands off to keep him from stopping her, but he guided her to sit more comfortably atop him. “We’ll have to be careful.”

“Loud mages should learn spells to keep themselves quiet.”

“You’re the one that screams my name when you cum.”

“You love it.” Rayla wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing their faces close together. Their lips were just a whisper apart before she took his bottom lip in her mouth to give it a soft tug. She released it with a growl, looking her lavender eyes with his green ones. “You love everything I do.”

“I do. I love when you writhe against me.” Rayla held eye contact as she ground almost harshly against his growing prick. Callum threw his head back, biting his lip. “Damn.”

“You’ll hurt yourself if you aren’t careful.” Rayla squealed as she felt a harsh slap on her bum. 

“Don’t act like it’s not your fault. You spend half your time scheming for ways to get me to rut into you.”

“Mhmmm. And whose fault is that? You shag me so good I can’t help but think about the next time your cock is in my poor, needy quim. Just waiting for you to fill me up with your seed. For my hands to be full of your hair I pulled out. To see every new mark you’ve left on my body.” Rayla continued to rock against him, growing wetter as she moved. The carriage hit a particular rough patch and the bounce caused her to let out a soft moan. “C’mon, loud mage. Take your elf like she’s asking you to.”

A calloused hand reached into the front of her pants to pet her pussy a bit. “You’re not wet enough.”

“I’m plenty wet.”

“Move to sit next to me.” Rayla rolled her eyes. “I’m serious. You need to be soaking if I’m going to be doing this.” Rayla got off his lap, but not before giving him a quick kiss and sat down on the bench. Callum slowly got down onto his knees on the carriage floor before gently pulling down Rayla’s pants and undergarments. “It would be easier if you wore skirts.”

“Only for parties. You know that.”

“Oh, I know. But, it’s easier if only one of us has to pull pants down when we have fun.” Callum kissed her newly bared thighs, giving little nips as he went. Rayla bit her lip as he gave a rough bite dangerously close to the opening of her center. Her thighs shook, hand going through his hair, as he grabbed both legs and threw them over his shoulders before diving his tongue right in. Head thrown back, Rayla bit her free hand to keep her groans muffled. Callum gave a long lick before drawing runes with his tongue against her clit. His hands kneading her thighs and a few stray gropes on her arse had her wiggling in her seat.

“Callum…” she whimpered. 

“So perfect. So tight and warm.”

“Don’t tease…”

Callum chuckled against her skin. “When I have you like this, I’ll tease you all I want.” He took his index finger and rubbed a few circles on her outer lips. “You scream louder and cum harder when I do.” He got back to work, tracing every inch of her with his tongue before coming back to give her nub a hard suck and licks. Finally, the fire burning in Rayla’s lower belly was too much and she came hard, moaning into her hand and shaking thighs gripping Callum’s head.

As she collected herself, breath coming in harsh pants, Callum stood as tall as he could in the carriage and undid his belt. His trousers came down with his undergarments, revealing his cock at attention. Rayla went to stroke him, but he batted her hands away. “Callum-”

“Shirt off. The road is going to get rough pretty quickly, if I’m right about how far along we are.” 

“What’s that got to do with my shirt?”

“I’m going to pay attention to you. ALL of you.” Rayla pulled her shirt off and released her bindings. Callum sat next to her, unbuttoning his own shirt until his chest was bare. “Come here.” 

Rayla quickly restraddled his hips, wriggling against him. She took his prick in hand and slowly lowered herself until she was fully seated on his lap. They moaned together as Rayla was now filled to the brim. She was about to move, but Callum held her still. “I need to move.”

“Wait a moment, my Moon.” Rayla raised a brow, ready to start bucking when she felt it. The movement of the carriage and the rocky road they were moving against were causing Callum to move within her. The bounce of the carriage was making them incrementally move against each other. It wasn’t the wild ride she had asked for, but it was different. She could feel the heat building again, but it was a steady pace instead of the blazing inferno Callum usually incited within her.

“OK. But, you need to touch me.”

“Oh, I planned on it.” Callum lowered his head to take a nipple in his mouth, lightly sucking and nipping until it pebbled against his tongue before moving to the other one. One of his hands mold her cheeks and kept her close while the other wove a hand in the ends of her hair. Rayla’s arms wound around his shoulders, back arching towards his mouth. She couldn’t control her bucking as her body began to chase the high it was being promised with every little buck of the carriage. 

She scratched at Callum’s shoulders. He removed both hands from her body to grab her wrists and bring them behind her back to hold them in on one of his hands before the free hand going back to her ass. “CALLUM!” she whimpered. “Let me hold you.”

Callum released her nipple with a ‘pop’, his darkened green eyes staring directly into her. “You get needy when you don’t get what you want. Besides, I quite like you bucking against me with no where to go.” Before she could respond, Callum tugged her arms downwards so she was arching further against him. He clasped his mouth against her collarbone, sucking hard. 

“You are so lucky I like you taking control…”

Callum kissed along her neck, smirking. “I know.” Rayla wriggled in his lap, the fire that had been at a simmering heat now starting to burn within her. The flames threatened to burn her from the inside out if she didn’t get _more_. 

“Callum. My clit. PLEASE.”

“Maybe I want to delay you cumming.”

“ _PLEASE_.” Rayla ground against his hips, earning herself a swat on her behind. Her core ached. She needed to cum. She was teetering on the edge, but the stimulation wasn’t enough. “My prince, please. My Heart, do not deny me pleasure.”

“Alright. I suppose, since you begged so nicely.” Normally, Rayla would have smacked him for such a cocky attitude, but, right now, the husky control in his voice was only adding to the blaze boiling in her core. His hand that had been on her ass moved to play with her little button, giving a few quick rubs. She tightened her thighs against him, shaking as it was finally enough. She would have screamed if Callum had not noticed and quickly wound a hand around the back of her head to bring their lips together. Rayla shook for a few extra moments as she came down from her explosive release. She breathed heavily, setting her head down against Callum’s shoulder. She could feel that he was limp within her, but had no memory of him cumming. 

“When did you…?”

“A few moments before you. It was actually kind of lucky you were so close. Having you begging me to touch you was too much for me.”

“Huh.” Rayla nestled herself against him, winding her now freed hands through his hair. “I liked that.”

“Did you?”

“Aye. Mhhmmm. I have a new favorite activity when we travel.”

Callum laughed. “Not going to take up knitting or embroidery to please Opeli?”

“No. I would rather be the one who’s pleased.”

“As my lady wishes.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encouraged by ChloeClegane and Zuppi


	4. Adoraburr Meadow (canon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex in the adoraburr meadow. More banter than anything else, really.

Callum watched out of the corner of his eye as Rayla bent over, again, in the adoraburr meadow. “Ray, no.”

Rayla turned to glare at him. “I’m horny.”

“You’re always horny.”

She glared harder, teeth grinding. “NOT. FUNNY.”

“Anyone could see us!”

“We could have had sex three times already and no one has seen us yet!”

“Ray-”

“Are you scared or something?” She put her hands on her hips, tilting her head to level a stare. 

“I’m not scared. But, again, anyone could see.”

Rayla folded her arms and started mumbling to herself. “I hate when you’re right.”

“I’ll take good care of you when we get back to Ethari’s.”

“You’ll go down on me?”

“Until you cum twice. Now, let’s just get these ingredients and go.” Rayla looked placated, for now. As they moved more towards the edge of the field, Callum could almost feel Rayla coming closer to him. “Ray-”

“Can’t wait.” Before he knew it, Callum was backed up against a tree, Rayla’s hips grinding hard on his growing erection. She moved her soft lips to his neck, kissing before giving his jaw a rough bite. “No one’s looking.”

Callum swallowed roughly. “Gods, Ray….” Her hands went down his pants, grasping him before giving him some rough strokes. “Too rough.” She loosened her grip a bit, but sped up. 

“C’mon.”

“Fine. Pants off.”

Rayla smirked triumphantly. “That’s my line.”

“Not today.” Rayla backed up, pulling her lower clothes down as Callum did the same. She was about to push him against the tree again, but Callum wrapped one arm around her waist and the other grabbed her thigh, effectively stopping her. “No. I’m in control if we’re doing this.”

Rayla nipped his jaw. “Fine. Take me.” He loosened his hold on her; Rayla moved to wrap her legs around his waist. “Just a warning, I bite.”

“You scratch, too.”

“You like it.”

“I do.” Callum turned around so Rayla’s back was against the tree. “I want eye contact the whole time.”

Rayla’s eyes went wide. “WHOA. I did…not sign up for that.”

“You agreed to me being in control.”

“Yeah, but, Callum…eye contact? That’s pretty…intimate.”

Callum nodded. “You’re my wife. I want to be intimate with you.”

Rayla bit her lip. Callum half-expected her to call the whole thing off, but, instead, she nodded. “OK. I’ll do my best. I can’t promise 100% because, sometimes, it feels really good.”

“OK.” Callum reached between them so he could grasp his cock and enter her. He slid in, slightly shocked by just how wet she was. “How long have you been this wet?”

“Since I woke-up. You looked really good this morning.”

“I looked like a mess. My hair was ruffled, my arms covered in scratch-OH.”

“Yeah. I like how you look the morning after. Just makes me want to take you again.”

“You are the horniest thing.”

Rayla scoffed, using her feet to nudge him to move. “C’mon. You’re already in me.” Callum braced himself against the tree and started to move against her. Rayla put one arm around his shoulders and the other was grasping at his forearm. He stared into those lavender eyes of her’s as, with each stroke, he could see the pleasure building. Her lips parted and she was gasping harshly. Maybe that was him? Rayla tried to keep the eye contact. Her eyes kept darting to somewhere else or lids shutting before she would meet his again. “This is really hard.”

Callum leaned in for a kiss, closing his eyes for a moment as he tasted the tea from their breakfast still on her tongue. When he pulled back, she looked to be slightly dazed. “I love eye contact with you, because I can see everything you’re thinking.”

“Don’t know if I like that. OH.” Callum smiled. He had given her a rough thrust just for that.

“You’ll grow to love it. We have all the time in the world for you to like it.”

Callum thrust in her a few more times before reaching between them for her button. Rayla swatted his hands away. “I’ll do it. Just don’t drop me.” Callum didn’t fight her, going back to concentrating on his thrusts. Rayla squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, her walls clenching with her. “I’m almost there.”

He started to move faster, taking sharp, shallow strokes. The white haze soon took over, causing him to grasp her as tightly as he could. Slowly, he slid them to the ground so she was still wrapped in his arms and he was seated on the forest floor. He brought her face to look into his, their eyes meeting again. She tried so hard to keep contact, probably fighting her impulse to look away or bury her face in his neck. “Do you hate eye contact that much?”

“No. It’s just…you’re….ha ha…my brain is mush.” Callum nodded, letting her collect her thoughts. “Intimacy is not something I’m used to. I mean, the intimacy I swear with you is way deeper than anything I’ve ever seen here in Silvergrove. I’m sure you noticed.” Callum had noticed. Couples didn’t really bask in each other the way he and Rayla did. Maybe it was a cultural thing, but Callum liked casual touches and looking deep into her eyes. Rayla had taken to most of it pretty quickly, but sex….she considered eye contact while cumming to be far kinkier than tying him up and putting a blindfold on him as she rode him.

“I did. Thanks for trying. Did you like it?”

Rayla sighed against him. “Yeah. But you’re not getting it every time. We can’t be kinky fucks every single time.”

“Got it.”


	5. Celebration (canon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just celebration sex to celebrate THE SAGA BEING RENEWED BY NETFLIX

Rayla smiled as she and Callum clinked glasses. “To another year of the world not ending due to a magical maniac.” Callum chuckled, slipping further into the giant pool they were in. They were currently in Lux Aurea, relaxing in a large, private heated pool. They were with Callum’s aunts, Amaya and Janai, celebrating the fifth year anniversary of the defeat of Viren at the Spire. While that hadn’t been the end of the fight against Viren, it had been a well-deserved victory.

Rayla sighed as the hot water took some of the tension out of her sore muscles. “You OK?”

She nodded. “Yeah. Just lots of training sessions lately.”

“That’s cause some people want to get and keep your attention.” Rayla raised a brow. “It’s true.”

“It is not. There’s no way that’s what’s happening.”

Callum shook his head, running a wet hand through his hair. Rayla’s eyes followed a stray water droplet as it went down the curve of his cheekbone to run deliciously down his sharp jawline until it made its way down his chest and back into the water. “You’re a beautiful woman, Ray. There’s a few people who are bound to notice.”

“They can notice all they want. They don’t matter to me. I’ve got a dorky mage waiting in my bed for me.”

“Oh?”

Rayla smirked. “Yes.”

“A dorky mage?” Callum’s green eyes sparkled, leaning on his arm to stare right at her.

“He’s also very good-looking. I especially love his eyes. Green as a meadow.”

“Hmm. Sounds like a catch.”

Giggling, Rayla nuzzled his neck. “The best. He listens, talks me out of the darkest corners of my mind. Fucks me all day long.”

“All day? Can’t complete with that.”

“Nope.” Rayla squealed when she felt Callum wrap his arms around her waist and lift her so her behind was firmly in his lap. “CALLUM!” He took the glass out of her hand and put it to the side, nuzzling the back of her neck. 

“Hands on the edge of the pool.” Rayla turned her head to look at him. “You not in the mood?”

Rayla shook her head. “I’m always in the mood. But, you’re gonna have to let me go to do that.” Callum loosened his hold, giving her ass a quick smack when she got up to follow his orders. She gasped, turning around to face him fully. “You wanna play?”

“All I want to do is play with you. Now,” Callum lifted his hand and twirled his finger, “turn around so I can take that sweet ass of your’s.”

Rayla turned around, grasping the pool’s edge and bent over so her arse was in Callum’s face. He gave her left cheek a quick bite, smacking the right side when she squealed again. He swiftly put his mouth to her pussy, tongue diving in and licking all around her. Rayla shook a bit as he brought his hand forward to take one of her breasts in hand. He thumbed her hardening nipple, moving to the other breast as he continued to eat her out. “You’re a tease.”

Callum retreated from her quivering pussy, nipping her thigh. “Only because you like it.”

Rayla moaned as he went back in, taking time to flick against her hardening clit. “YES. YESSS.” His hand on her breast started molding her more roughly, alternating between squeezing and flicking her nipple. The other hand was massaging her thigh, giving it little pinches.

Rayla threw her head back when she came, shouting his name loud enough for anyone who was passing by to hear. “Good girl. Cum for me.”

Rayla bucked her hips a bit. “Inside. Now. I want you in me.”

“Ask and you shall receive.” She heard him stand up. She moaned when he slowly entered her from behind, his hands grasping her hips. “So tight.” 

Rayla was about to buck against him when Callum held her tight against him. “MOVE!”

A dark chuckle came from behind her. “We have all night, Ray. My Ray.”

Rayla growled. She pushed herself up, slightly knocking Callum back, until she was standing flush against him. Before Callum could push her back down, she wrapped an arm behind her around his neck and pulled on his hair. Her other hand forcibly removed one of his from her hips and placed it firmly above where her clit was. “FUCK ME.”

“So demanding,” he whispered against her neck, suckling her neck. He clearly wasn’t complaining, though, as he began to move against her. The angle was a little awkward, but they soon fell into a rhythm that had Rayla moaning for him to go harder. His hips slammed into her ass and his thumb made slow circles around her clit. Rayla started screaming as the pressure built. “Does that feel good?”

“YES. CALLUM. CALLUM! YESSS.” Callum’s free hand grasped one of her breasts in hand, molding her again. With his lips attached to her neck, hands on her breasts and clit, and cock deep in her quim, Rayla felt like her whole body was on fire. “It feels so good.”

Callum sped up, his quivering thighs making contact with her’s. “I’m close.”

“Me, too.” Rayla bucked against him as best she could, biting her lip as the precipice was looming closer and closer. “CALLUM!” A white light took over for a moment as she shook against an equally shaky Callum. He held her as they caught their breath, nuzzling her neck. “Well, that’s one way to celebrate.”

Callum laughed. “I have more planned for you.”

Rayla turned her head. “Do you?”

“Our bed is covered in rose petals and I’ve got more wine ready.”

“You’re not sleeping tonight.”

Callum sent her a wicked smile. “Wasn’t planning on it.”


	6. Camping (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the Ranch AU

Rayla rolled her eyes as one of the members of the office bonding team continued to flirt with her. What was his name again? Kalen? Kasef? Whatever. He was just another trust fund baby who thought he had it so hard despite his father giving him everything and had come to the ranch to bond with a team that clearly could not stand him. He was good with the horses, Rayla would give him that, but that probably had more to do with the fact that he played polo a lot. At least, that’s what he was claiming right now. “I got the winning point.”

“Uh-huh,” Rayla groused.

“Why don’t the two of us go find somewhere private and I show you a good time?”

Rayla moved her eyes to find Callum watching them. His eyes were narrowed a bit as he took in Kasef leaning over her. Rayla tried to send a message to him that nothing was going to happen. Kasef wasn’t her type even if Callum wasn’t there. “Not interested. Come on, we have to get ready for the camp out tonight.”

Kasef stared at her in shock. “But…I could make you feel really good.”

Rayla shrugged. “No thanks.”

“You gay?”

“Bi, actually. Also, rude. But, you’re not my type.”

Kasef snorted. “I’m everyone’s type.” He flexed an arm, shooting her a startling white smile. 

“I like my men to be less aggressive and willing to take ‘no’ for an answer.” Kasef’s eye twitched. “I’ve got a boyfriend.”

“He doesn’t have to know.”

Rayla shook her head. “For the last time, I’m not interested.” Rayla walked away right then, tired of dealing with Kasef. His arrogance and obsession with her since he arrived was driving her crazy. She wasn’t sure why he was so focused on her instead of his coworkers, aka the whole reason he was here, but it didn’t matter. He had no shot.

Callum came up behind her; gently reaching past her to get a few supplies. “You OK?”

“I’m good. Just Kasef being Kasef.”

“He’s a jerk.”

“Yep. Are you jealous?”

Callum leaned down and pressed a kiss on the top of her head. “I know you aren’t interested in him. But, I would love to pick you up and just kiss you whenever I want. I keep thinking about walking up to you two, wrapping my arms around your waist and kissing her so he’ll leave you alone.”

“People like that don’t stop. They think it’s a game and just get more aggressive. Maybe it’s for the best that you haven’t.”

“Maybe.” He pulled away, moving to walk back towards the horses. “Are we packing one tent or two?”

Rayla gave him a wink. “One. And one sleeping bag.”

Callum coughed. “One?”

“I’ve got a big one. It’s big enough for the both of us. You got a bad back?”

“No.”

“Good.” Rayla walked away to continue get ready while also keeping Callum guessing. She liked to keep him on his toes around her, never sure if she was planning to cuddle or fuck him until they were both too exhausted to move. 

When they were all packed up and ready, the whole office team with grimaces on their faces, they got on their horses and made their way up to the camp site. Callum stayed in the back, making sure no one veered off-trailed, while Rayla led the way. Kasef moved his horse up to ride next to her, regaling her with stories of conquest. “I made her cum three times.”

“By doing the same thing?”

“I’m very good.”

“She faked it. Multiple orgasms are a thing, but you have to do different things. Touch different parts of the body.” Kasef stared at her. “Read a book on female sexuality. You can’t tell me that you’re willing to tell me about your past experiences in an effort to get in my pants and yet you’ve never read about how to actual please a woman.”

Kasef glared. “I’m good at figuring out what women want.”

“You’ve never asked?”

“Don’t have to.”

Rayla laughed. “One, not all women like the same things. Maybe you should ask. Two, I already said I’m not interested. You really need to stop.” She gestured behind them. “Your coworkers can hear you and I’m sure they aren’t interested in any of this.”

“We’re used to it,” groused one of the older men. “He talks about it a lot.”

“Well, I’m not. No more, Kasef. I’m serious.” He stared at her, but held back when she glared back at him. The distance between them grew for a bit. Rayla sighed at the silence, smiling at the setting sun’s rays gently warming her skin. She was ready for this week to be over. When it was, it was just going to be her, her dads and Callum again. Her dads…they still didn’t know about her and Callum. They had strict rules about employees dating and Rayla got that. She’d never done this with any of their previous or current employees before. But, Callum made her feel all kinds of things that made her want a future with him but also pleasure right here, right now. Ethari and Runaan would probably kill her if they found out about just how many times they had had sex in the stables how often she had snuck out to the cabin where Callum lived on their property. 

“We’re here,” she called when they finally made it to the camp site. There was a clear spot for the camp fire and the ground was clearer from the constant campouts they did in the spring and summer. Rayla got down from her horse and tied him up before she sent to make sure everyone got down safely. “Everyone knows their tasks. Got started making camp and dinner. Do not walk away from the site without alerting me or Callum. Remember, we are responsible for you and I take that seriously.” 

Rayla kept an eye on everyone, making sure they didn’t accidently set themselves on fire or hurt themselves as they made camp. Callum got their tent ready as discreetly as possible. She could see him looking around the site and putting the single sleeping bag in when no one else was looking. Throughout the set-up, Rayla would periodically make her way back to him, stealing glances and touches when no one was looking. She started quietly singing Kylie Minogue’s ‘On a Night Like This,’ a song Callum had once jokingly called their mating call. Her dads were big Kylie fans and had been playing that song when she and Callum had first kissed in her house. She had texted him the song a few times to tease him, but, now, it was just as much a part of their foreplay as anything else was. 

“Kylie Minogue?” Rayla turned to see one of the other members of the office party.

“Yeah. Big fan. Grew up on disco on a ranch.”

“My wife’s an Aussie and she’s obsessed with Kylie. We named our daughter after her and she’s constantly playing the entire catalogue. No one wants to carpool with her because she’ll grab that aux cord and start blasting ‘The Locomotion’ or ‘Better the Devil You Know’.”

Rayla grinned. “Classics. My dads have every CD she’s ever put out. Every single car they’ve had has been named ‘Kylie’ and the only rule is, if we’re not playing Kylie, we’re playing Madonna or David Bowie.”

He laughed. “Do not get me started on Madonna. I think she’s the greatest performer of all time but my wife will defend Kylie to the death.”

“You and your wife have excellent taste.”

“Thank you. You enjoy Kylie, Callum?”

Callum looked up from where he was helping someone else pitch a tent. “Oh, yeah. The song Rayla was humming is my favorite. Working here has really turned me on to disco and 80’s dance music. I was convinced it would be country all day long, but, nope. Runaan’s also really into classical music and opera. I’ve managed to get him, Ethari and Rayla into Lindsey Stirling, who my little brother and I worship for her music video concepts as well as music.”

“Lindsey’s not allowed in the car, though,” Rayla said. “Disco or nothing.”

“Disco or nothing,” Callum chuckled back. She continued shooting the breeze with the office employee, Marcos if she remembered right, as he helped her get everything ready for the night. Kasef didn’t bother her once, luckily. As they finally sat down and ate dinner, the moon was rising. “Alright, everyone. It’s late. If you want to stay up, that’s fine, but Callum and I have to be up early to make sure everything gets taken care of before we head back.”

“I’m gonna turn in,” Marcos responded. Everyone else affirmed, yawning or stretching out their used muscles. Rayla nodded, heading for her and Callum’s tent. Before she could head in, Kasef, stopped her.

“Can I help you?” she sighed.

“You want some company tonight?”

“No thanks.” Rayla headed into the tent, quickly turning around to make sure Kasef didn’t follow her. Callum had spread out the sleeping bag already and had a few extra blankets ready as well as pillows. “You kiss me, I'm falling. It's your name I'm calling,” Rayla quietly sang.

“You rang?” came Callum’s voice from the front of the tent. 

“Yep. Come here.” Rayla leaned against her pillow on the sleeping bag and crooked a finger. 

“You’ll have to be quiet,” Callum whispered. “Can you do that?”

“Of course.” Rayla moaned as Callum captured her lips, hungrily thrusting his tongue in her mouth and exploring every inch of it. He pulled her against him, laying her down until her back was on the sleeping bag and blankets. 

“Comfy enough?” he whispered against her neck when he released her mouth. The thin trail of spit between them ignored as he hungrily sucked on the skin her shirt was revealing.

“Maybe a little bit of overkill. Do we need this many blankets?”

“If it’s my back that’s going to be on the ground, I want to protect it as much as possible.”

“I’m gonna ride you?”

“You ride me most of the time. I just assume that’s what you want.”

Rayla raised a brow. “Don’t assume. Ask me what I want. It’s sexy when you ask.”

“What do you want?” Callum asked. His hands had started heading down to the top of her jeans. “Are you wet enough for me to just right to it or do you want to play?”

“I want to play,” Rayla whispered. She gasped when she felt him begin to unbuckle her belt. He unzipped and unbuttoned her jeans, slowly pulling them down to reveal the thong she was wearing. 

“That can’t have been comfortable.”

“It wasn’t. I wore it for you. Be grateful.”

Callum shook his head. “You don’t have to do that. I would find you sexy in a potato sack and granny panties.”

“I know. I wanted to.” Rayla lifted her butt off the sleeping bag so Callum could pull her pants down, pulling her boots off as he went. “No boots tonight. Don’t want the sleeping bag to get covered in dirt.”

“We’ll need to get you a pair just for the bedroom.” Callum started kissing up her leg, starting at the ankle and slowly making her way up. He gave nips and licks here and there. Rayla stare down at him, holding her breath as his eyes watched her for her reactions. “You’re really sexy in your boots and nothing else.”

“Am I?” she whispered. 

“Yes.” He reached the entrance of her core, gently breathing on the tops of her thighs. “Let’s play.” He dove in, tongue giving furious licks to her inner walls. One of his hands made it’s way up to her still covered breasts, molding it through her bra and flannel shirt. Rayla ran a hand through his fluffy hair. His other hand reached for her free one and tangled their fingers together. 

Rayla bit her lip as Callum finally capture her clit between his lips. He gave a hard suck before licking around it. “Callum…” She opened her eyes to see his green eyes had darkened and were staring back at her. “Too rough,” she whispered. He slowed down, moving away from her clit to play with the rest of her. “No, come back…I’m so close.” She was. She could feel her walls tightening up.

Instead, Callum pulled his face away, kissing up her body until he was at eye level with her. “I don’t trust you not to scream. You’ve been loud lately. Almost got us caught.”

Rayla pouted. “It’s not my fault it feels good.” He chuckled, darkly. He pulled away from her, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it and his undershirt off. Rayla took her own shirt and bra off as he got to work on his pants. When his cock sprung free from his boxers, Rayla reached forward to run her calloused hand up and down him for a bit. Before Callum could stop her, she leaned down to press a kiss to his tip followed by a lick. 

Callum wrapped a hand in her hair and gently tugged it so she knew to come up. Rayla thought about ignoring him, but if she made him cum she would have to wait 20 minutes before he was ready to go again and she was not willing to wait. Rayla raised herself up so she was sitting right across from him their knees touching. Callum leaned into her to take her lips again. She sighed as he slowly lowered them back down so she was on top of him, thighs on either side of him. “I love you,” he whispered when they broke apart.

Rayla stared down at him for a moment. “I love you, too,” she whispered back. Callum held her hips to steady her as she adjusted herself astride him. Slowly, she lowered her body onto his cock, head thrown back as he fully entered her. Her back arched and hands on the ground to steady herself, Rayla rocked her hips against Callum’s thrusts upwards. The angle was different for them, not as easy to move than if she was properly upright, but it would get the job done. Besides, Callum was right, she had been screaming a lot more lately during sex. Callum was getting better at reading her signals and matching her pace and their sex life kept getting better and better.

Callum squeezed her ass a bit before palming it. “Ray,” he groaned. Rayla took his mouth and wrapped her tongue around his before quickly retreating. “I’m close,” he whispered.

“Already?”

“You’ve been teasing me all day.”

“I have to make sure you read my signals. It took you forever those first few months.”

“I thought I was misreading them. Besides, you kept being really kinky.”

“Oh, I know.” Rayla sighed as her walls began to clench tightly against Callum’s cock. “Hold me.” He wrapped his arms around her, pressing their chests together before rolling them over so he was on top. Callum thrust into her a few more times before kissing her one final time. He swallowed her scream of release as she took in his groan. They pulled apart panting, foreheads resting against each other. He chuckled a bit before nuzzling her cheekbone. 

“That didn’t take long.”

Rayla shook her head. “I think the both of us were too pent up. We went a whole week without any touching.”

“It’s your dads’ rules.”

“Yeah.”

\-----------

Rayla sighed as she got up the next morning, stretching outside the tent she had shared with Callum. He was going around the camp and making sure nothing was going to be left behind. He had insisted she sleep in a few more minutes and she had happily taken him up on the offer. The others were quiet and refused to make eye contact with her. Rayla didn’t dwell on it, just happy to get her time with Callum back. Summer was almost over and there were no more bookings for the ranch besides the riding lessons that kept them going during slower seasons.

Kasef stared at her, anger clearly in his eyes. “What?” Rayla called. It was like a spell had broken as every turned to them. 

“We heard you two last night,” Kasef said. 

Rayla’s eyes went wide, quickly trying to find Callum. His own eyes had gone so big she would have found it hilarious if not for the situation at hand. “So what?” She tried to keep her voice from shaking. This was not good. 

“You fuck the helping hand but not me?”

Rayla laughed. “If this is some jealousy nonsense, you can forget it. I already told you, you’re not my type. And he’s not ‘the helping hand.’ He works here just like I do.”

“Not really appropriate to do that kind of thing at work, is it?” Rayla bit her lip, looking down at her feet. He was right, it wasn’t. 

“It’s not your business what we do,” Callum said, voice steely. “If you want to think of this as an office, the moment we went into the tent, we clocked out.”

Kasef scoffed, opening his mouth to make a rebuttal. Luckily, Marcos stepped in. “Look, Kasef, it’s not our business. While it was…uncomfortable, I’m sure it wasn’t done with malicious intent.”

“Of course not,” Rayla interrupted.

“There we go. Let’s just let this go.” Everyone else was quiet, but continued to watch the pair as they packed everything up. On their way back, Rayla took the front again with Callum behind everyone. Kasef didn’t come up to her, but no one else did either. It was completely quiet. When they made it back, Runaan and Ethari were ready for them with the itinerary and ready to make final adjustments for the price.

“Everything go alright?” Runaan asked. He was looking right at Rayla.

“Yep,” she answered.

“Actually,” Kasef put in, “your employees screwed at the campsite.”

Ethari’s brows pinched together. “What?”

“Rayla and Callum fucked in their tent after they retired for the night.” Rayla looked down at the ground, scared to look up at her dads. 

Runaan sighed. “I apologize for that, but if they were in their tent, they basically clocked out.” Rayla looked up. “It’s in the employee contracts. Their still, technically, on call in case anything goes wrong or you need them, but they are free to play card games, relax, or…that if they so wish. It’s not really any of your business what my employees do in their free time.”

“They made it our business,” Kasef growled.

“No, they didn’t. Did they invite you? I don’t think so or else there would probably be zero conversation. To be honest, Kasef, we have a complaint from several of our other hands about how you’ve been harassing Rayla, my daughter, since you got here as well as two other female employees. We can call this a wash, if you so wish, but you are banned from returning. The rest of your company is free to return whenever they desire.”

Kasef stared for a moment before stamping away. Marcos sighed, taking over and discussing the payment with Runaan. Rayla was still frozen to the spot. Ethari turned to her, shaking his head. “We knew, Rayla. We weren’t happy that you’ve been keeping this a secret, but we’ve known for a while. We figured you had your reasons.”

“But, the rules-”

Ethari sighed. “It’s not an official rule. We just discourage it because it gets messy. If you and Callum try to stay professional around clients and don’t do anything like this again, let’s just call it a wash, like Runaan said.”

“OK. Thanks, Ethari.”

“Oh. And you and Callum will now be required to have dinner with me and Runaan twice a week. We want to get to know him better now that your relationship is out in the open.”

“I think I can arrange that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I rementioned the song in my roller rink AU. Kylie's recently put out a new song called Say Something and I also find that to be a Rayllum song. Kylie, Lindsey Stirling, and Ariana Grande are my biggest moods concerning these two.


	7. Summer Camp (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayllum's first time. Kind of a modern version of canon, Rayla is 19 and Callum is 18

Rayla smiled as she waved at the last camper to leave the campsite. This was probably going to be her last summer camp and she was sad to see the little ones go. She had been going to this ‘Pentarchy-Xadia Give Peace a Chance’ or whatever summer camp since she was 14 and Runaan and Ethari had gotten a letter from her parents saying they had to send her by order of the Dragon King. She hadn’t wanted to come after first, but, over the years, she had grown to look forward to the wild ride she was provided. Elves from all races and human children from all five kingdoms in one place, learning how to cooperate and live in spaces for a, hopefully, brighter future.

“Looks like that was the last of them,” came a masculine voice from beside her. Rayla turned her head to see Callum, the oldest prince of Katolis. He had become her best friend that first camp and now, as he took her hand, he was something more. “Ez and I leave in a few hours when Opeli gets here. When are your folks picking you up?”

“Same. Runaan and Ethari know I like to spend some time walking around when it’s quiet and take everything in.”

“It’s been a crazy five summers.” Rayla nodded. It had been. From Callum discovering magic, to Ezran’s ability to speak to animals becoming common knowledge, as well as she and Callum being upgraded to camp counselors and dealing with their fellow horny teenagers. The craziest thing that had happened had been her and Callum finally becoming a couple after years of summer make-out sessions and texting during the school year. “Are you coming next summer?”

“Probably not. I’m already in university; this camp is for junior high and high school kids.”

“Oh,” he whispered. 

“We’re gonna be OK, Callum. Unless, you don’t want-”

“I do! I mean, I want to see where _this_ ,” he gestured between them, “goes. I can’t imagine anyone else being my SO.”

“Good. Did you tell your parents about us, yet?”

“Didn’t have to. Ezran couldn’t keep it in because he was so excited for us. You should have seen his face as he said ‘Rayla’s going to be my sister!’”

Rayla chuckled. “I told Runaan and Ethari. Runaan wasn’t thrilled, but he wasn’t upset either. I think he’s worried because, well…even if it weren’t for you being human, you’re still a prince. It’s still uncharted territory.”

“I get that. What about your parents?”

“They said they reserve the right to pass judgement. They want to wait to meet you.”

“Will they?” 

Rayla turned more fully to him. “I hope so.” She looked around the camp for a bit. “Hey, you wanna…go find somewhere private?”

Callum gulped. “Depends. What would we be doing?”

“What do you want to do?”

“I want to hold you.” 

“I can manage that.” They walked over to the older girls’ cabin, keeping an eye out for anyone watching them. Just because the camp was full of horny teenagers didn’t mean there was approval for it. Maybe it was due to the raging hormones, but the amount of elf-human relationships at the campsite was sky high compared to almost anywhere else. It was almost a perfect fifty percent, so no one had batted an eye when Callum and Rayla had gotten together for those reasons. Jealousy and Callum’s status had gotten a few feathers ruffled, but that was over, and they were OK now. 

Rayla led him to her cot, pulling him to sit down with her. Callum flushed a bit. “I’ve never done this before.”

“I haven’t either. I never knew what we were so I couldn’t go back to Silvergrove and start making out or having _relations_ with someone else.”

“Did you want to?” 

Rayla sighed, running a hand through his hair. “No. As confusing as we were, my eye has never strayed. If you aren’t ready, that’s OK.”

“It’s not that, Ray. I just want to make you feel good. My step-dad and my mom and my Aunt Amaya all gave me talks and they said everyone feels good doing different things. There’s no magic answer.”

“Well, half the fun is going to be figuring that out, right?”

“I wish we had more time.” 

Rayla nodded. She would love more time right now. She was used to doing the long-distance friendship with Callum, but a relationship was a different thing entirely. They would have to create other chances. “You weren’t ready.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Just because I was doesn’t mean you had to be.” She had been ready. A few times after they had gotten together, she had given him a blow-job and he had eaten her out twice, but he hadn’t been comfortable going all the way with the kids running around. Rayla was willing to throw caution to the wind two years ago, but she went at Callum’s pace for physical intimacy because he went her pace when it came to emotional intimacy. “We do what’s right for us.”

“I love you, Ray.”

“I love you, too.” Rayla waited for him to lean in and kiss her, sighing when he finally did. Callum ran a gentle hand along her ears, causing her to shiver. Rayla pulled him closer, adjusting herself so she could sit on his lap. When they pulled apart, they stared in each other’s eyes for a few moments. “Do you have a condom?”

“Soren gave me one before I left. It’s in my wallet.”

“OK. Wait…why did he give you a condom?”

“He told me to ‘get some’ while I was here because I would be an idiot if I went one more summer without making you my girlfriend.”

“Well, I guess we owe him a thank you.” Rayla leaned back a bit so she could take off her shirt. She watched as Callum continued to hold eye contact until he got curious and looked down. She was in the least sexy sports bra she owned and it did nothing for her tits. No pushing up, no separating, no lace or color, no nothing. “I wish I was in something a little sexier,” she muttered.

“This is perfect.” Callum gently brought a hand up to her right breast and cupped it. “You’re bigger than your shirts make it look.”

“I’m good at hiding it. They aren’t that big, though. A lot of the other girls have nicer ones.”

“The other girls aren’t you. Tell me if you don’t like it.” Rayla nodded, biting her lip in anticipation as Callum began to play with her breast through her bra. His grip was too soft and then too rough, loosening when she let out a hiss of ‘too much.’ His other hand joined him to slowly take the bra off, revealing her breasts to him for the first time. “I can’t believe I saw your… _pussy_ ,” he flushed, “before I saw these.”

“You a breast man?”

“It’s not that. It just seems a little backwards.”

“You were the one that begged me to let you eat me out but insisted taking our shirts off would take valuable time ‘us time’ away.”

“I did. I wanted you to feel like you made me feel.”

“Mission accomplished.”

“To answer your question, I’m into women that can kick my ass. A nice pair of legs or breasts are a bonus, but if you can’t knock me on my back during a spar? No dice.”

Rayla grinned. “You’re into strong women?”

“I’m into _you_.”

“Good. Because I got a thing for dorky human mages. Now, come on, we don’t have that much time.” Callum nodded, turning his attention back to the task at hand. His hands each cupped a breast, weighing them in his hands. He lightly flicked her nipples until they jutted out into points. “Lick them,” Rayla whispered.

Callum obliged, licking the right and then the left. He placed a kiss right over her heart before taking one of her nipples in his mouth. Rayla moaned as he suckled her breast, giving the nipple attention with his tongue. Rayla bit her lip hard, running her hand through his hair again before holding his head to keep him there. His other hand left her breast to grab a handful of her ass. Rayla gasped, jumping up in his lap a bit.

Callum let go of her nipple with a pop, blowing on it softly. “Was that OK?”

Rayla nodded. “Aye, that was OK. Take you shirt off. Please.” Callum leaned back, complying with her request. He wasn’t nearly as toned as she was, but there was some muscle there from their spars and his workouts with Soren. “You got another tattoo.…” She knew that Callum had the sky arcanum’s spell for growing wings on both his arms, but she had never seen the symbol for the moon arcanum over his heart. “When did you get this?”

“Remember when I went back home to do something for my birthday?” She nodded. Their birthdays were right in the middle of camp, so he always left for a few days with Ezran to celebrate at home as she spent time with Runaan and Ethari who came to see her. “There was some extra time and it was right after you and I had gotten together. I just…wanted it right there.”

Rayla placed a kiss on the rune, softly running her fingers down his arms. “My name means ‘ray of moonlight,’ you know.”

“I know. That’s why I thought it was extra appropriate.” Rayla tore herself away from him, moving to sit on the bed. She began to take off her pants, gesturing for Callum to do the same. “Do you want me to go down on you?” Callum whispered as he undid his belt.

“Aye. You got me warmed up, but I think I need a bit more before I can cum.” When they were both naked except for their socks, they stared at each other for a moment. “I trust you,” Rayla whispered.

“You’re so beautiful.” There was reverence in Callum’s voice. He gave her a soft kiss before slowly making his way down her body. Her neck, the swell of her breast, her hip, until, finally, he arrived at her entrance. “I’m scared, Ray.”

Rayla’s brows pinched. “We don’t have to-”

“No, not about that. Just that, what if this is the last time we see each other? It almost feels like we’re saying good-bye. This is our last night, so let’s make love or something.”

Rayla shook her head. “No. This isn’t the end. You got that tattoo; you’re mine now. No matter what. Unless, you want this to be the end.”

“Never.”

“Then let’s enjoy now and worry about later tomorrow.” 

“OK.”

“Don’t let me go.” Rayla’s eyes widened at the vulnerability in her own voice.

“As long as you don’t let me go.” Callum kissed the top of her thigh and dove in. He was a bit clumsy and she had to tell him to move his tongue where she wanted him, but what he lacked in experience, he more than made up for in enthusiasm. When he gave her clit attention, he started spelling runes against it. Rayla grasped his hair, pulling him closer to her body. 

“Right there. A little faster.” Callum obliged, using runes she was sure he had learned from some magic book or other that she wouldn’t be able to read. He surprised her by wrapping both arms around her thighs and lifting his upper half, taking her lower half with him until he was on his knees and her upper back was supporting her on the bed. “Callum!” The new angle let him stare right into her eyes as he pushed her hood away from her clit. He groaned against her, sending vibrations straight through her. 

A final lick sent her tumbling over the edge, her teeth biting her fist as she held in the scream that was desperate to escape her. Rayla felt boneless as Callum slowly lowered her back down so her bum was on the bed, but moved to bring her thighs over his shoulders. “Are you ready?”

Rayla nodded. “Hmm-hmm. Just…take it easy. I’ve never had anything bigger than my fingers in me.” She let her heartbeat relax, taking in the sounds of Callum grabbing his wallet and putting the condom on. “Having trouble there?”

“My hands are shaking.”

“Because you’re excited?”

“I’m very excited.” He finally adjusted him so he was poking at her entrance, both hands on either side of her head and looking straight down at her. “Is this position alright?”

“Aye.”

“I heard, sometimes, it’s easier for girls if they are the ones on top the first time. They control the pace that way.”

“This is fine. Just dive right in and wait for me to adjust, I guess. You’ve already got me soaked; it shouldn’t be hard.” Callum slowly pushed himself in, watching her face for discomfort. Rayla’s brows pinched as she felt herself being stretched in ways she hadn’t before. She had thought his fingers were big a few days ago? She had been a fool! It wasn’t painful, just different and almost strange. When she felt him push their hips together, she gasped. Full. That was the only way to really describe it. 

Callum hissed, head resting on her shoulder. “You feel so good, Ray.”

Rayla wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “Give me a second.”

“Yeah. Tell me when you’re ready.” Rayla almost laughed. She was pinned to the bed by his weight, her thighs perched on his shoulders and now his cock was buried inside her. She should feel scared, but she wasn’t. There was something thrilling about him taking the lead with the purpose of making them both feel good.

After a few moments, Rayla bucked her hips up. “Start moving, Callum.” He slowly pulled out until just the tip remained and gently slid back in. “Too slow.”

“You don’t need time to adjust more?”

“No. Don’t go hard, but don’t go slow. It doesn’t feel as good when you go slow.”

“What if I want to take my time? Build you up, drive you crazy?”

“No time for that.” Rayla ran a hand through his hair. “We’ll have time later for us to do that.” Callum sped up, setting a pace that left gasping for air and begging for more. She could feel the build up coming to another orgasm, but it wasn’t enough. “Can you play with my clit a bit?”

“Hmm?” he whispered against her neck.

“I’ve heard a few girls saying that it makes it feel better.” Callum brought his hand from beside her head and placed it at her unprotected clit. He thumbed it a bit. That’s what it took for Rayla to start shaking in his arms as the peak started to get closer and closer. He suckled her neck a bit, giving a quick bite to her collar bone. “CALLUM!” She threw her head back and moaned.

She felt Callum shake against her before collapsing atop her. She held him close as they caught their breath, panting into the still summer air. Callum took her legs off his shoulders before rolling off her. They stayed side by side for a few moments before Callum wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought her to lay against him, ear against his heart. “Wow.”

“Aye. Wow.”

“I don’t really want to go back home without you.”

“You’ll miss my cunny?”

“I’ll miss you.”

“Hey,” Rayla leaned up on her elbow, running a hand down his cheek. “I told you, you got that tattoo, so you’re mine now. It’s not going to be forever. You’re starting uni this year. It’s close to the border, right? They’ll be even more chances to see each other.”

“Every weekend?”

“Not every weekend, but at least once a month. Finals and papers and all that.”

“Right. School work.” Callum groaned. “Can we skip the next five years?”

“No. Because we’ll be missing out on a lot of valuable ‘us time.’”

They had only a few more minutes before they threw their clothes back on. Callum held her close for a few minutes. “I wanted more time to hold you.”

“We’ll get it. No matter what, we’ll get it.” 


	8. Honeymoon (canon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum and Rayla's wedding night, but Rayla misunderstands what a 'honey moon' is

Callum kissed Rayla, his wife…HIS WIFE! Finally, after years of dating and courting and political nonsense, they were married. She looked beautiful in her green dress, white hair in a bun with several braids, and the pattern from his scarf on her bare arms. She smiled up at him as they made it to his, no, _their_ room. They hadn’t slept alone for years, but there was something different about the fact that no one could give them disapproving looks for this. Well…not Rayla sleeping in his bed at least. “You ready?”

“For the honeymoon, right?” Rayla leaned up to give him a light peck. “I’m ready.” Callum bent down and picked her up in a bridal carry. Rayla wrapped her arms around his neck, squeaking a bit.

“That was adorable.”

“You’ll never hear it again,” she grumbled, but let him nuzzle their noses together. Callum opened the door, juggling Rayla in his arms until he finally walked through the doorway. His eyes fell on his four-poster bed. The curtains on it were drawn as always, but the candles were lit. Callum walked forwards and placed Rayla on the bed. “Where’s the honey?”

Callum blinked. “Honey?”

“Well you call it a honey moon, so there’s honey involved right? I asked for them to leave a jar…” Rayla looked around, exclaiming when she saw a jar on the nightstand. “There you are.”

“Ray, you thought our marriage night involved honey?”

Rayla nodded, struggling to open the jar. “Don’t know why you humans do that. Sex is already sticky without adding anything extra. But,” she triumphantly opened the jar, holding the lid up, “if you want to lick me all over, I’m not gonna complain about a bit of honey. In Silvergrove, a ‘honey moon’ is when the moon goes orange. You call it a ‘harvest moon.’”

“Huh. But, that’s not-” Callum stopped himself. Rayla was already setting the jar aside and taking her wedding clothes off. Who was he to deny a beautiful woman who wanted to experiment? Besides, he could tell her in the morning. Callum started taking his own clothes off, pausing when Rayla’s soft breasts were bare to his eyes. He gulped. “Stop.” Rayla looked up. “I want to…I want to finish undressing you.”

Rayla tilted her head a bit, a devilish smirk making it’s way across her plush lips. “Only if I get to undress you.”

“Sure. Whatever you want.” Rayla lay back on the pillows, smiling as he slowly pulled her dress the rest of the way down. Her small clothes were a plain white but a garter lay waiting for him on her right thigh as did a pair of knee socks. “Where did you get these?”

“A present from our dear Aunts Amaya and Janai. Do you like them?” He could feel her watching him as he ran his hands along the bare skin but stopping at the tops of the stockings and around the garter. 

“I do.” He looked up at her, surely the heat in her eyes was matched in his. “Where’s that honey?” Rayla gestured to the jar on the table with her chin. “Got a spoon?”

“The wick thing is in there.” Callum grabbed the jar and saw the honey dipper, smiling when he raised it out of the jar. “You humans and food.”

“You knew what you were getting into.” 

“I did.” Callum gently lay some of the honey on her collarbone, down the valley of her chest, getting more to give a generous coating to both breasts, and finally landed on her stomach, above her bellybutton. Callum set the jar aside, and carefully moved himself to Rayla’s side. He licked her collarbone, groaning at the mix of her natural taste and the honey. It didn’t matter that it had been because of a misunderstanding, this was easily one of the best things he had ever tasted. Slowly, he went down, licking every last drop of honey on her soft skin.

When he arrived at her nipples, Callum suckled each one until he was sure he had managed to get every last bit off. A stray bit of honey went down the underside of her left breast. He followed it, giving her a hard suck so a mark would be left by morning. “So delicious. Why do you taste so good?”

“Callum~” Rayla ran a hand through his hair, squirming as he adjusted himself to sit on her legs. He dove his head down to lick her muscled stomach. The honey had settled in the grooves of her slight abs and her belly button. He took his time, wrapping his arms around her waist and slightly raising her body up so he get better access to her. 

“I love it when you’re like this,” he whispered against her stomach. She’d started trembling in his arms, strong thighs rubbing together as he focused on everywhere except where she probably wanted him most.

“Like what?” she panted. Her cheeks were flushed, eyes half-lidded, and bottom lip bright red from her biting it.

“Letting me do what I want with your body. I love hearing you moan when I make you feel hot and bothered. I especially love when you start trembling because I’m teasing you too much.”

“Because I trust you. If I didn’t trust you, you wouldn’t have this chance.”

“I know. I am honored to have this opportunity to make the most beautiful woman on the continent in my arms.”

“You’re laying it on thick again.”

“I’m not. There is no one that compares to you.” He raised his eyes to look into her’s. The purple in them so vivid. She stared back, body still trembling. He returned to his task of licking her clean, ready to grab the jar again and get to work on her legs. Instead, Rayla got on her elbows before sitting up and pushing him back. “Ray-”

“My turn. It’s a honey moon, right? We both get honeyed.” Callum chuckled to himself. She was going to kill him when he told her the truth in the morning. Oh, well. Tonight was worth it. She pushed his jacket and shirt off, baring his chest to her eyes. Rayla ran her arms up and down his tattooed arms, gripping the light muscles he had. She moved her head to suckle on his shoulder, giving a harsh bite when he moved his head to the side. “Mine,” she whispered against his skin. Ralya kissed down his clavicle to right above his heart, where her name in runes in her hand writing lay. “I still don’t know why you got this. This was prime space for a spell rune.”

“Because I wanted the name of the lady who owns my heart to be right above it. Forever. So, anyone who can read Draconic can see it and know exactly where my heart lies.”

Rayla gave him a soft kiss. “Stop being romantic. I’m trying to fuck your brains out.”

“Never. You married a sap, deal with it.” Rayla gave him a playful glare, a slight chuckle off-setting the heat in her eyes. She returned to his tattoo, tracing it with her tongue. He started to take her hair out of the bun, groaning at all the pins in it. “You gotta be kidding me.”

“I know. Took them hours to do it. Waste of time, in my opinion.” 

“It’s not, you look stunning. I just like your hair down.” Rayla pulled away, sighing. She began messily pulling the pins out, throwing them to the side. “Ray, what if the maids-”

“Everyone knows we’re fucking tonight. Everyone knows we’ve been fucking. If they have a problem with a few loose pins on the floor, they need to work somewhere else. We’ll take care of it in the morning.” Finally, she shook her hair loose and it tumbled down in white waves. “It feels so weird when it’s not straight.”

“I like it like this.” He gently ran a hand through her hair, basking in the feel of the temporary waves between his fingers. Rayla ignored him, getting back to her fun. She took one of his nipples in her mouth, pushing him onto the bed so she could straddle his waist. She released his nipple with a pop, leaning back with both hands on his chest. He put his hands on her waist, trying to keep her there for a just a moment. She smiled wickedly, grinding her hips against his rising cock. 

“Let’s get you out of those pants, my prince. Your cock wants to play with my pussy.” She undid his belt and slid down his pants, taking his small clothes with her. She moved herself to the side, leaving just his socks on as he was finally bare to her. She hooked her fingers in her underwear and slowly slid it down. She left the garter and stockings on, putting her legs on either side of his waist. 

Callum watched her as she got the jar of honey, taking the dipper and following the same path he had on her body. She licked his neck, nibbling on every inch of skin the honey touched. She kissed his pecks, paying special attention to his nipples again. She blew cold air on both of when she was finished running her hot little tongue all over them. Callum flushed as goose flesh rose on his arms. As she slowly made her way down his stomach and over his abdominal muscles, he saw her grab the jar again from the corner of his eye. Before he could ask, Rayla let the honey drip onto the head of his cock and slowly trail down.

She grabbed the lid and closed the jar, setting it aside for, what he assumed, was the rest of the night. “You know, in Silvergrove,” she started, “we have this dessert. You take an apple slice and you drizzle it with honey. So sweet, almost like a jelly tart.” Callum groaned as she engulfed his cock in her mouth, her tongue licking the bit of precum that had already escaped. She pulled her mouth off, licking the sides and his balls, getting every last drip of honey off. When she looked satisfied, she took his cock in her mouth again, bobbing her head up and down. Callum ran his fingers through her soft hair before wrapping his fingers in it. He gently pulled her off to look up at him.

“I’m going to cum if you don’t stop.”

“You want the main show?”

“As much as I like seeing you go down on me, I much prefer being inside you.”

“Well, I suppose I can accommodate that.” Rayla rolled over to his side, laying on her back. “How do you want to?”

“How do you want to?” he asked back. Rayla rolled her eyes. “Usually, the image is that the man is on top tonight. But, we don’t have to do that.”

“But, do you want to?” Rayla turned to look at him. “I’m already pretty wet and I would love for you to be inside me instead of us talking, but I also want to start this off right.”

Callum thought about it for a moment. “I’ll take the lead, since your’re offering.”

“OK.” Callum rolled himself on top of her, pausing when she immediately wrapped her arms and legs around him. He took his cock in hand and slowly slid inside her. She was slick and her heat welcomed him readily. “Gods, you feel good,” she moaned.

“Good. I aim to please my lady wife.”

“Your lady wife appreciates her lord husband’s aims.” Rayla bucked her hips up. “Now, take your lady wife until she screams.”

“With pleasure.” Callum didn’t bother starting slow, knowing Rayla would tell him to slow down if she wanted him to. He thrust into her hard and fast, mesmerized as her breasts bounced with their coupling. He took her right nipple in his mouth, gently nipping it and was rewarded with a moan of his name. Rayla’s nails scratched down his back and shoulders, taking the trails they had long grown used to. 

Callum wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up so her horned head was still on the pillow, but her back was arching forward so her chest was against him. He let her nipple go with a last nip, raising his head to look down at Rayla. Her lips her parted as she moaned, the bottom one trembling. Her eyes became glassy when he felt her walls start to tighten. “My…..my…”

Callum reached his hand down, thumb finding the pearl that helped Rayla let go. He maintained eye contact as he thrust deep inside Rayla and thumbed her little nub. Soon, she was screaming and squirming in his arms, her walls clenching around him. Callum groaned as he came, letting her body milk him for all he was worth. He gently lowered her back down, and moved to rest on his side beside her. 

Rayla turned her head to him, her face a picture of contentment. “I love you, My Heart.”

“I love you, too. Light of my life. My moon and stars. My-” She put a finger to his lips.

“Don’t ruin it by being sappy.”

\------------------------------------

*The next morning*

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT’S NOT WHAT A HONEY MOON IS?! CALLUM!!!” 


	9. Bathing (canon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a relaxing bath with a smidge of fluff

Rayla ran a hand through the warm water. It had been perfumed with lavender and rosemary, calming her mind. Callum had been tasked with showing the daughter of an Evenere noble around the castle and Rayla was displeased to put it mildly. She didn’t doubt his love for her or that he would stray, but it felt…strange to see a young woman casting a loving stare at him. Was she jealous? No, she couldn’t be. There was no reason to be jealous because she didn’t doubt Callum. 

“Well, she was…interesting.” Rayla turned to see Callum in the door of the bathing room, a grimace on his face.

“How so?”

“She went on and on about how lucky we are to live here and not in Evenere. And how she’s sick of fish for every meal.”

“Every meal? Interesting. And how did she feel about the mostly non-meat diet we have here?”

Callum shrugged. “She did ask about that. I explained to her that it was part of your culture to not eat meat or fish and Ezran prefers not to, so we don’t tend to anymore. Only during diplomatic meetings.”

“What else did you two talk about?” Rayla winced. Did she sound jealous? 

“You, mostly.”

Rayla blinked. “Me?”

“Of course. She’s heard about the Moonshadow elf who ‘haunts the castle of Katolis’ and didn’t realize that our relationship was anything but a political thing.”

“Really? I thought it was obvious that politics aren’t involved in our relationship.” Rayla slowly began to take her clothes off, ready for this day to be over. She didn’t like her life being looked at with a political lens.

Callum hummed, following her lead. “Yes and no. By virtue of me being a human prince and you being an elf and child of the Dragon Guard, our relationship will always involve politics. We’re not together because of them, though. I think that’s part of why she was confused.”

“Nobility in Evenere does arranged marriages, right?” Rayla settled in the water, sighing as she leaned her back against the wall. The bath was larger than anything they had back in Silvergrove and it had taken a lot of getting used to. The upside was that the materials used in Katolis kept the water warmer for much longer versus the removeable tubs in Silvergrove. Attached to the wall and big enough for four people, it was, perhaps, excessive, but comfortable.

“Yep.” Callum sighed as he settled in next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. “It’s still really common in Katolis, too. It all depends on how people feel about it. Dating isn’t always on people’s minds.”

“Weird. What if you don’t like the person?”

“Divorce is always an option.” Callum moved away from her, motioning for her to turn her towards him. Rayla did so, giving him her back to washing. She heard him grab the washcloth and the moonlily soap she had shipped direct from Xadia. Callum chuckled. “She asked me about my scent.”

“What?” Rayla chortled.

“She’d never smelled it before. Moonlilies. Mixed with lavender and rosemary, I guess it’s a really comforting scenting for a lot of people.” Rayla nodded. “You said it’s good for anxiety?”

“That’s what they say. The lavender’s good for sleeping, too, so it’s a nice mix.”

“You have an awful lot of questions about Lady Emilia.” Rayla straightened her back as Callum moved his hand from her back to her front, cupping a breast. 

She turned her head to look at him, eyebrow raised. “Can I help you?”

“You can answer my inquisition.”

“Hmmm.” Rayla turned her head away, quiet as Callum proceeded to touch her everywhere under the guise of ‘washing’ her. His hand kept avoiding where she really wanted him, but he liked to play games with her when she was being stubborn. “She looks at you like she wants you. I trust you, but I don’t trust her. I don’t know her.”

“I can promise you, nothing is happening there.”

“I know.” Callum finally put the cloth aside and dipped his hand between her legs. Rayla sighed, resting against his chest and putting her head on his shoulder. Callum put one finger in her quim, slowly pumping in and out before adding a second one. “Hmmmm. You sure do know how to please a lady.”

“I’ve had practice. It helps that you’re so responsive and not shy about what you want.”

“Why would I be? I’d only be depriving the both of us.” Callum’s other hand reached for her breast, stroking her nipple to a point. Rayla reached behind her, finding his already erect cock and stroking it. “You’re certainly eager.”

“We went by the library and I remembered all the times we’re made-out in the stacks while trying to get some peace and quiet.”

“You sure that’s what you were remembering and not all the times I sucked on your dick right after?”

“That may have come to mind. You are quite good with your tongue.” Rayla smirked, turning her head to lick his sharp jawline. He adjusted her to sit more comfortably in his lap, her pussy lips right above his cock. “You ready?” Rayla nodded. Callum lifted her hips up and slowly settled her properly until he was snuggly within her. “Sources, you feel good.”

Rayla moaned in response, biting her bottom lip. She had closed her eyes at some point, opening them again to see Callum staring down at her. Slowly, Callum wrapped his arms around her again and gently moved her up and down. That wasn’t much Rayla could do to control the pace in this position, so she grinded her hips against his every time Callum brought her back down. The friction was almost enough. Rayla grabbed his hand and brought it back to between her legs. “Need more.”

“My cock’s not enough for you?” he teased. He found her clit without preamble, having done this enough times to know how she liked it best.

“Oh, it feels good, but you know how it is. I’m just insatiable,” she teased.

“You are. My insatiable elf.” Rayla’s thighs clenched around his hand, starting to shake as her peak started to come. Callum groaned as he came first, keeping the pace of his thumb to bring Rayla to her own high. A few moments later, she moaned her release, sinking even further into his embrace. He held her close, whispering sweet nothings in her pointed ears. “Were you really not jealous?” he asked.

Rayla shook her head. “My name is literally tattooed above your heart. You’re mine, of that I have no doubt, just as I am your’s. I don’t like it when other people flirt with you because it makes you uncomfortable. Also, I don’t know if they’ll try anything to get your attention.”

“You should know by now, there’s nothing anyone can do to get my attention.”

“Is my hold on you that powerful? What ever will the mages say when they learn how I have bewitched you?” The playful tone and the soft smile hopefully made it clear she was teasing him instead of her usually sarcasm.

“I think everyone should be more concerned about the spell I have on you, considering I’m the mage here.”

“Too true. I followed you all the way across the border and live in a human castle. Truly, you have convinced me to make some interesting decisions.”

“Obviously.” He rested his head against her’s, holding her as close as possible. “I’m glad I did.”

“I’ll follow you anywhere, Callum.”

“I’ll follow you, too. To Xadia, Del Bar, even beyond the continent.”

“Let’s not go that far.” He laughed, loud and deep and it warmed her bones in ways even their best sex couldn’t. Sources help her, she loved this human mage. Truly, she was luckily she held his heart, too.


	10. Floof (canon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple head massage leads to a quick romp

Rayla ran a hand through Callum’s fluffy hair as she read the scroll from Ethari. Her parents were resettling in Silvergrove nicely, apparently. They were in bed and already dressed in their night clothes. Callum’s head was in her lap, sighing as she began to massage his scalp. Finally, she looked down at him, amused. “Are you a cat, Callum?”

Callum mumbled into her thigh a bit. “No?”

“Really? You seem to enjoy this,” she scratched a bit behind his ear for emphasis, “a bit much to _not_ be one. Perhaps you are a shadowpaw instead.” Callum mumbled something into her leg. “What was that?”

“I said ‘says the woman who melts when I play with her ears.’ That’s a pretty cat-like trait as well.”

Rayla flushed, but continued with Callum’s head massage. “Fair point, I suppose. Between you and me, though, there are other places I would rather have your hands.”

“I like this right now.” Rayla laughed. She devoted all her attention to trying to make his fluffy hair stand straight up. “Ray!”

“What?”

“My hair…” he mumbled.

“Yes. It’s so thick and fluffy I can whatever I want with it.” She ran her hands every which way in his hair, messing up the floof he tried to hard to maintain. He turned towards her, swatting her hands away as she laughed at him. “Come now. You can’t tell me you don’t enjoy me running my hands through your hair.”

“I do. We established that. I don’t like you going against the grain or whatever.” He pouted up at her, trying to make his green eyes wide. “What is with you and my hair tonight?”

Rayla shrugged. “Just admiring the fluff. It’s like an adoraburr.”

“Adoraburrs are cute and sweet. I’ll happily take that comparison.”

“I’ll just carry you around in my pocket all day.” Callum rolled his eyes, sitting up before tackling Rayla to the bed. Her gasp of shock turned into peals of laughter as he tickled her. 

“You tease me?” Callum grinned as he tickled her ribs.

“Aye.” Tears were gathering at the corners of her eyes. “Stop.”

“Never.” He did stop, moving his hands beside her head and a quick thrust of his hips against her core. He stared in her eyes, looking for a reaction. Rayla wrapped an arm around his shoulders and ran her hand through his hair while the other moved between them to raise her night dress. Callum reached between her legs, finding her completely bare. “No underwear, my lady? How scandalous.”

Rayla rolled her eyes. “My existence is a fucking scandal in this castle. ‘The elf who sleeps in the prince’s bed.’”

“I know. And you stand above them all. Head held high and staying away from the whispers and gossip.” Callum sat up, taking off his shirt and pants while Rayla watched. She reached down and pulled her dress off, baring her completely to him. They stared at each other for a few moments, anticipation hanging in the air. “Do you need me to get you ready?”

“No, I’m good. Do you?”

“No.” He gestured to his cock, fully erect and throbbing for her heat. 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Callum sank back down to rest above her, slowly inserting his cock in her heat. Rayla sighed, throwing her head back. She grabbed his head, clenching her hand in his hair. She brought his lips to her’s, moaning as he stuck his tongue down her throat. He thrust his hips against her while she bucked up into him. His head moved down to her neck, suckling on her soft skin as he quickly came undone within her. Rayla looked up at him. “Already?”

“Sorry,” he murmured sheepishly.

“It’s fine. Just…finish the job, please.” Callum nodded, kissing his way down her chest as his thumb found her clit. His tongue played with her nipple while his thumb rubbed her nub. Rayla twisted on the bed, her hand gripping his hair tightly. The heat continued to build in her core, finally reaching the crescendo when Callum traced a fulminis against her hardened nub. 

Rayla sighed, pulling him back up to her to run her hands through his hair. Callum held her close, kissing her cheek a few times. “I’m sorry.”

Rayla turned to him. “For what?”

“For cumming so quickly.” Rayla snorted, nuzzling his neck. “What?”

“It’s fine, Callum. You were not the king of stamina the first couple of times we did this. As long as you don’t leave me unsatisfied, I’m not going to be upset by you cumming before me.”

“It really doesn’t bother you?”

Rayla shrugged, massaging his scalp again. “Why would it? You were more worked up then I was. That’s just how it goes sometimes. I don’t have to cum first every single time. We just both have to cum unless we’re interrupted. Did someone tell you otherwise?”

It was Callum’s turn to shrug. “I overheard a few guards talking,” Rayla groaned at that, “and they were saying you should always make your partner cum first.”

“You know, it’s good advice to make sure you aren’t selfish, but there also isn’t shame in pleasure. Ignore them, Callum. They don’t have an elf assassin in their beds. They wouldn’t even be able to guess what I need.”

Callum nodded, holding her closer as her hands continued running through his hair. “Feels good.”

“I’m glad. Because I took a bit of your hair in that last orgasm.” She raised her hand to show the strands she had pulled out. Not much, fifteen at most, but, still…she had pulled out his hair.

“I knew you were part cat.”

“I’ve been scratching your back up for years. Don’t act like this is the deciding factor. Besides, you’re the cat Mr. Head Massage.”

“Less talky, more massagy.” Rayla laughed, rubbing his head until they both fell asleep still wrapped in each other’s arms. 


	11. Vigilante (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zorro-esque AU, everyone is human, but it's still a divided continent of Xadia and and the Pentarchy. Rayla, disguised as the vigilante Artemis, can only promise Callum one night of pleasure. But, he has to wear a blindfold

Rayla put her cloth mask on in a hurry, adjusting her boots, before running out into the street. Her unmistakable white hair was tucked tightly in her hat as she moved to stop the transport of gun powder to into the hands of those who sought to cause unrest in the continent. Peace was already tenuous between the Pentarchy and Xadia. They didn’t need any more help.

Rayla made it to the warehouse, dropping down before drawing her sword. “I think this gunpowder has no business being transported.” The three men turned to her, pulling out their own swords. “What are you going to do? Transport canons, too?” Rayla heard murmurs in the dark, and looked behind the three men, seeing the oldest son of the governor of Katolis tied up. “I thought I told you to stop sticking your nose into places it didn’t belong!” Rayla hissed. 

Callum mumbled around the gag in his mouth, shrugging his shoulders. The three men started to advance on Rayla, surrounding her. Rayla rolled her eyes, sending Callum a quick glare before engaging the men in the fight. “Artemis, you cannot win. It’s three against one!” one of the men growled out as they got a little too close.

“Shut up!” Rayla kicked him away from her, putting distance between them. “Who said I was alone?” The men looked around, probably looking for her allies. ‘ _Made you look!_ ’ Rayla was able to quickly knock two of them out before the third guy figured it out. He swung his sword at her, Rayla parrying. They fought around the room, almost evenly matched. Too bad for him, Rayla was faster and stronger, eventually his frustration growing to a point where he made a big mistake. The opening he made left room for Rayla to the side of his head with the handle of her sword, dazing him. Rayla bent to sweep his legs out from under him, knocking him back and finally conking him out. “That took way too long.”

Rayla turned to see Callum staring at her, slightly scared. She ignored him for a moment, finding rope to tie up the men. Her adoptive fathers’ should have contacted the police at this point and they should be on their way to take care of this. She dragged each man to a pole, tying them up with knots they shouldn’t be able to make it out of solo, checking their pockets for any kind of weapon. She found a few blades, taking them and putting them on the table that was in the middle of the room. 

Finally, she turned to Callum, raising a brow. “I told you to stop trying to help.” He gave her a sheepish look with his eyes. Rayla sighed. “Why do you keep doing this?” 

He mumbled through the gag. Rayla pulled the gag down, letting him speak as she cut the ropes holding him. “Artemis! It wasn’t on purpose. They were clearly doing something nefarious and I left you a few clues, but they caught me and-”

Rayla put a finger to his lips. “Enough. I found the clues. Thank you. I don’t like it when you keep putting yourself in danger.”

Callum stared at her. “I know.” Rayla watched his eyes go to her lips. She didn’t push him away as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Their lips connected, hungry for each other. Rayla wasn’t sure how it had started, but every time she found him caught by Viren’s cronies, it always ended in steamy make-out sessions and left her wanting more. Callum pulled her as close to him as possible, moving her to be against the pole. His hips gently thrust against her’s. Rayla pulled away, moaning as she felt his cock make contact against her heat through their clothes. 

“We can’t,” she whispered.

“Why?” He moved his mouth down to her jaw. 

“Because, you can’t know my identity.”

Callum sighed, leaning against her. “Why? I wouldn’t leave you.”

Rayla was quiet, running her gloved hands against his shoulders. “Because, you would be in even more danger. If you knew who I really was, could you guarantee that you wouldn’t follow me everywhere?” It was Callum’s turn to be quiet. He held her close, laying gently kisses against her neck. “I can give you a night. But you would have to wear a blindfold.”

“Is that all I can ever have?”

Rayla shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe.”

“I’ll take it. But I want more when you can give it.” Rayla didn’t answer, gently pushing him back. “Artemis?”

Rayla looked at him. “Tomorrow night. Leave your window open and have a blindfold ready. You’re gonna have to be quiet.”

\-----------------

Rayla sighed as she looked up at the window. Runaan and Ethari were going to kill her if they ever found out she was out as Artemis about to have sex with the son of the governor of Katolis. Oh, well. What they didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them. She climbed the orange tree by the house, carefully walking across the branch leading to his room. The window was wide open, and all but one candle was snuffed out. She went through the window, pausing when she saw Callum drawing at his desk. 

He looked up when he heard her, smiling. “I was worried you wouldn’t come.”

“I said I would. Where’s the blindfold?”

“Can’t we bask in each other a bit?” He got up and reached for her hand, taking her glove off. He kissed each of her five fingers before putting her palm to his cheek. She gently curled her fingers against him. She did love his cheekbones. 

“Only so much. We don’t have much time.” Callum nodded, his green eyes never leaving her lavender ones. “Where’s your blindfold?” He reached into his pocket, slowly pulling out a thick strip of cloth. “Did you test it?”

“Yes. I can’t see with it on.”

“Good. Take your clothes off.”

“Can I see you? Just a little?” 

Rayla nodded. “Just a little.” She watched with hungry eyes as he slowly bared his body for her, shirt off first than his pants until he was nude before her. Rayla took her hat off, careful of the scarf she had tied her hair up in in case Callum had asked her for this exact thing. She took off her shirt, pants, and boots, leaving her in only her mask, gloves, and stockings. “Lay back.”

“I want to touch you,” he whispered. 

Rayla handed him the blindfold. “Put this on first.”

“Why?” 

“Just do it.” She wasn’t going to risk him seeing her hair. There were only three young people in the capital of Katolis with white hair, her and her adoptive fathers. There was no way she could hide that. Her distinct Xadian accent was easier to explain away because many Xadians traded and lived in the capital. Her hair? Not so much. 

Callum nodded, taking the blindfold and slowly securing it. He sighed unhappily. “One day, I’ll make love to you day and night and look into your eyes while doing it.”

“We haven’t even made love once. What makes you so sure you’ll want that?”

“Because it’s you.”

“You don’t know me.”

“I do know you. You’re brave, clever, smart, tough. You can kick my ass with a sword. Kick anyone’s ass really. You have the most beautiful smile but you try so hard to keep a neutral face. I know you have a good heart because you’re trying to help people while stopping Viren’s men. We stand on the same side, even though you do everything in the shadows.” Rayla stared at him with wide eyes. He couldn’t see her, but his hands had reached out to cup her face. Slowly, he felt his way around her cheeks, moving behind her head to take off her mask. When she was free of it, he removed her scarf.

Rayla stood in silence as he ran his hands through her hair, mumbling at how soft it was. He came back to her face, gently tracing her features with his fingertips. When he got to her lips, she swiped her tongue out. “Come on. We don’t have time.”

“I want all the time in the world.”

“Maybe, someday. Not today.” Rayla led him to sit on the bed, gently pushing him back. She took her gloves off, relishing the feel of his bare skin on her hands. Slowly, carefully, she settled her weight to sit astride his hips. The both moaned at the feel of skin-on-skin contact. Callum sat up, holding her close so their chests rubbed against each other. Rayla ran her hands through his hair, holding him still so she could capture his lips with her’s. Their hands were all over each other, grasping flesh and sighing against the other’s mouth. They couldn’t get close enough.

Rayla pulled away, kissing down his jaw to his neck. She nipped his collarbone, making her way down his chest. She flicked her tongue against his left nipple, swirling her tongue around it. Her hips started to rock against him of their own volition. After weeks of wanting him inside her, she felt her tightly held control slipping. She pushed him against the bed, continuing to kiss down his body. 

When she made her way to his cock, she placed a kiss on the tip. A bead of precum was already waiting for her. He twitched when her tongue reached out to lick it off him. She had never done this before, but she figured she was doing well given how Callum was groaning for more and reaching for her head. “Artemis….” Rayla took the tip in her mouth, sucking gently. Her tongue licked around him, tasting the salty taste of his skin. He also tasted clean, thankfully. She’d heard of men who didn’t clean their cocks properly and pitied those who had to deal with it. 

She lifted her head, releasing him with a pop. Her eyes narrowed to see Callum’s skin developing a sheen of sweat. “Did you like that?” she whispered against his cock, smirking as he twitched again.

“Yes.” He gestured for her to come closer. “But, I want to be inside you.”

“I can arrange that.” Rayla sat astride him once again, resting her hands on his chest for balance. “Have you done this before?”

“No, but I’ve heard guards whispering over the years. Have you?”

“Not with a man. You’re my first cock.”

“Hopefully your last.” Rayla stayed quiet. Callum couldn’t see her, but he still tried to reach for her. “Someday, right?”

“I already told you I can only promise tonight.”

Callum groaned. “Someday doesn’t have to be tomorrow. It can be thirty years from now.”

“You wouldn’t wait thirty years for me.”

“Yes, I would.” Rayla didn’t argue with him. He sounded so sure she wanted it to be true. Instead of responding, she ground her hips against his. The growing pressure in her belly was becoming too much. She wanted relief and only he could give it. She had tried with her fingers how many times to come to an unsatisfying climax? 

She slowly took him inside her, gasping at the feeling of fullness. She could feel a slight pinch as he snugly went deeper within her. When she was finally settled right on his lap, his cock finally fully within, they both moaned in ecstasy. Rayla waited for a few moments as her body adjusted to the new invasion. As good as it felt, it also felt different. After the strange feel subside to be replaced by pure want, she ground her hips against him again. It felt so different when he was in her, hitting the deepest part of her core. “OOOHHH. You ready?”

Callum groped blindly for her, finally landing on her hips. He lifted her soft hips up a bit before slamming her back down. “AAAHHH.” Rayla took that as his answer, moving with him to ride him for all he was worth. He bucked up into her while she ground against him every time she came back down. His hands on her hips helped guide her to a fast pace while her hands on his chest kept her steady. The bed slammed against the wall as they fed on each other’s moans. 

“OOOHH! More,” Rayla needed more. So much more. This was a bad idea. How could she have only promised this one night when now she wanted to lie in his bed all day while he pumped inside her? It felt too good. “You can’t do this with anyone else,” she whispered. “You’re mine.”

“I thought you said only tonight.” Whether by chance or on purpose, he had moved his stray hand to roughly where her clit was. Rayla grabbed his thumb and moved him to stroke it. 

“I know what I said. I’ll stay faithful to you if you stay faithful to me. I’ll promise you someday. Just don’t stop.” His thumb followed her silent instruction, rubbing the hardened pearl. Rayla’s walls clenched against him, her nails scratching his chest. She threw her head back, cumming with a silent scream. She sighed as she felt Callum go limp within her. She lifted herself off him, rolling to lay beside him. Before she could move off the bed, he reached for her to hold her close. “You sure do like to hold me.”

“I do. I don’t want to let you go.”

“You have to. Tonight, at least. I’ll do my best for someday.”

“Good, because I think I love you, Artemis.” 

Rayla paused, gulping. “That’s not my name.”

“I know. But if I can’t even see your hair, I probably can’t know your name, can I?”

“No, you can’t. But, don’t call me that either. Not when we’re like this. It feels like a lie when you do.”

“Then, I’ll call you my moonlily.”

“‘Moonlily?’”

“You smell like them. My mother loves them, so she has them shipped from Xadia often.” Rayla knew that. Her fathers ran the only Xadian floral shop in the capital. “Is that OK?”

“OK.” Rayla waited for him to drift to sleep, almost drifting off with him. When his soft breaths turned into snores, she got up and dressed, pulling the blanket over him before she left. As a token of her affection, she left the scarf on his nightstand. Someday, he would return it to her. At least, she hoped so. "I think I love you, too." 


	12. Drift Compatible (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacific Rim AU because I love that movie and Drift compatibility is the new soul mates

Rayla growled as she tore off her helmet and threw it to the side. “Damn it, Callum!”

Callum looked down at his hands, refusing to look at her. “Ray-”

“NO! Do not ‘Ray’ me! You don’t get to…bring up those memories when we’re drifting!”

She could hear Runaan, Ethari, and Runaan groaning through the intercom. It was both a blessing and a curse that her and Callum were drift compatible. The gift was because Callum’s little brother was too young and they needed more talented people for the Jaeger Program. The curse? She and Callum had been physically intimate for the past year and drifting always seemed to bring it back up.

“Maybe you two should be separated,” Runaan sighed.

Rayla could hear the disappointment in Harrow’s voice, almost see him rubbing his forehead. “Rayla is our most talented recruit and no one else can drift with her to nearly this degree. We need you two to be on board before we send you out. Callum, I know it’s not just you. Maybe a three man-”

“No!” Callum and Rayla both yelled. They did not want a third person in their combined heads. 

“Then figure it out.” The intercom went off and Rayla stomped away, taking off the practice suit with barely any care. The other recruits got out of her way, knowing it was better to ignore the situation than ask questions.

She could feel Callum following her, no doubt desperate to talk about. “Leave it alone, Callum.”

“I’m not the only one that brings up our sex life in the drift, Ray!”

Rayla turned around, glaring at him. “I know. I get turned on and then it’s all I can think about and then we got too caught up in it. But you aren’t helping.”

“Then maybe we should be separated.”

Rayla’s glare turned harsher. “No.”

“Why?”

“Because, if I die out there, I don’t want to be connected to anyone else but you. Maybe I’m being selfish, but I don’t want to be connected to Amaya, or Gren, or Marcos, or the former Queen of England. Do you want to be connected to someone else? See their memories, their feelings, and then it’s your feelings combined with their’s when you die, when it could be _our’s_?”

Callum glared back at her. “I thought you were all about the greater good and sacrifice. I’m glad you aren’t thinking about throwing your life away because of pride, but you sound pretty damn sure that we’re going to die.”

“Look around. Recruits die left and right. Why do you think we fuck so much? Because every time could be our last.”

“Then maybe we should be thankful we haven’t been sent out into the field.”

“I want to go into the field, Callum. I want to do this. But I need you to have control. I can’t be the only one that has it.”

“I have control. It’s not my fault that that’s where the drift goes. It’s our common memories, of course it will go there.”

Rayla knew he was right, but she was still frustrated. Six months. No other recruits that were as drift compatible as them took this long. They were wasting time and resources and she was ready to go. She huffed angrily, looking around the empty hall. Before Callum could say anything else, Rayla pushed him against the wall, leg between his thighs. “Then maybe we should stop this.”

“You can’t any more than I can.”

“Really?” They locked eyes, breath heavily falling of each other’s lips as they got closer together. 

“Really. You came to me. You crave me. Despite how crazy we drive each other and how maddening all this is, you scream for me at night. I’ve been in your head. I know that you used to think of me every time you got yourself off before we started this.”

Rayla’s eyes narrowed. “I know you’re exactly the same. I’ve seen you holding your cock when you were just learning what you wanted, my name on your lips. I may have started this, but you’ve wanted it just as long as I have. If not longer.”

“Call me crazy for being attracted to a faerie in a Jaeger suit.”

Rayla snorted. “I’m not a faerie. I’m Scottish.”

“Same thing.” He wrapped his hand behind her neck, and kissed her deeply. Rayla groaned in his mouth, pulling at his clothes. “Not here.” He pushed her away, grabbing her hand and rushing them towards his room. There were three other people there. The moment they saw Rayla, they immediately left the room. Their relationship was no secret and everyone knew that when they looked for privacy, it was better to leave before Rayla picked you up and threw you out.

When the door shut, Callum pulled at her clothes, unbuttoning them as quickly as possible. “Eager much?” Rayla whispered, struggling with the buckle on his pants.

“Like you’re much better.”

“Oh, I’m not.” They didn’t both waiting to be fully undressed. When Rayla’s shirt was off revealing her bra, their pants undone, and shoes off, Callum picked Rayla up and laid her on his bunk. Her dog tags lay between her breasts, a constant reminder that their lives were not just their’s to live. He pulled his boxers down as Rayla pulled her’s, nearly ripping them off in the process. Her pussy was glistening from how wet she was. 

“How did you get this turned on from memories?”

“You know the night when you kissed me all over?” He nodded. “That always gets me hot and bothered. That’s the one thing that makes my control snap and I lose focus in the drift. Once one of us thinks about it, all I want to do is relive it. Because it felt like we had all the time in the world.”

“I wish we did.” Callum kissed down her body, laying a gentle kiss on her thighs. “Do you want-”

“No. Do you need anything?”

Callum shook his head. From the look of it, his cock was painfully erect and desperate to be inside her heat again. She wrapped her legs around his torso and sighed when he entered her. Callum wrapped his arms around her back and brought her up so that she was straddling him. “Ride me.”

“Don’t have to ask me twice.” Rayla set an almost punishing pace, pushing at his jacket so she could have access to his skin. He pulled it off while she grinded on him in between bounces up and down his cock. Her nails scratched down his newly revealed skin, marking him for all to see. This is why they couldn’t hide their relationship; she couldn’t resist marking him up anymore than he could resist giving her a fresh hickey or ten. His mouth latched onto to right above her breast, roughly biting at the skin. He let go when she pulled on his hair. “What do you want?” she whispered.

“I want you to scream my name. What do you want?”

“Make me scream.” Callum pushed her back to the bed, pulling out of her before turning her over. Rayla got on her hands and knees as Callum lined himself up to enter her from behind. Rayla groaned as he entered her, feeling fuller than she had moments ago. He grabbed her hips, and set a rough, fast pace, pulling Rayla back by her hips as he slammed his into her. “That’s good. Just like that.”

“Scream.” He reached for her clit, rubbing it until he felt her walls clench around him. His hand stopped, making Rayla grind her hips against him. “Scream for me.”

“Callum, touch my clit.”

He slammed his hips forward again, pushing her front towards the bed with his hand. Ass in the air, Rayla turned her head to see Callum looking down at her. The lust in his eyes was almost enough. He brought his hand back to where she wanted it and he stroked in time with his thrusts, setting a maddening pace that had Rayla shivering in no time. She pushed herself back up on her hands and pushed herself back against him. Soon, she was screaming his name, begging for more as she came around his cock. Callum pumped into her a few more times before releasing, pulling out before moving to lay beside her. 

They stared at each other for a few moments in silence, all their fears already laid bare again and again. They didn’t need to talk about them when they already knew. Callum reached out his hand and cupped her cheek. “I know you want to go out there and help, but I don’t know if it can happen with us working together.”

Rayla shook her head, clasping his hand. “It’s us together or nothing.”

“And what if it’s nothing?”

“That’s not going to happen.”

Callum stroked her cheek, gently looking in her eyes. “Ray-”

“Don’t say it. Please don’t say it.”

“Why?”

“Because it will just make everything that much harder.”

“Because it makes it real.” Rayla nodded. She had seen what Callum wanted to say, that ring that was hiding in his room for her. How many times did she see it in the drift? It sat unworn because Rayla was scared of what it meant for them. They couldn’t be deployed in the weird relationship they had now. How much harder would it be if they finally said the words ‘I love you’ or Callum actually did propose? Would they separate them? Pull Callum from the program? 

“They’ll pull you from the program,” she whispered. “They brought you in because of our compatibility. Your skills and knowledge could be amazing in the analysis field. Do you…want to be transferred out? Work in the lab, develop Jaegers?”

“I want to go with you.”

“But if I wasn’t here-”

“I don’t know. I would probably be developing Jaegers because I’m really good at it. The fact that no one else can drift with you nearly this well is considered bizarre and that’s the only reason I’m still here.”

“No. You’re good, that’s why you’re still here. You can drift with more people than I can. Maybe it’s not at as high of a degree, but there are more options for you.”

“I wouldn’t want to go in there with anyone else.”

“Even Ez?”

“Then Ez will see our sex life. I don’t really want to explain some of that stuff to him.”

Rayla snorted. “We have to get control.”

“We’ll get there and then we’ll kick kaiju ass and you’ll be the best Jaeger pilot this world has ever seen.”

“I need you to do that. I can’t do this without you. I don’t want to.”

“I won’t leave you, Ray. I promise.”

They were going to have to keep trying and that ring was going to have to wait a few more months before Rayla finally asked if he was ever going to ‘put a ring on it.’ 


	13. Former Lovers (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum and Rayla are high school sweethearts who have been broken-up for a while and suddenly find themselves working at the same company. Kind of angsty. For Zuppizup, my friend and the devil on my shoulder.

Rayla glared at Callum as he hung his head. He was her coworker now? Really?! The same company that hired her just HAD to hire her ex-boyfriend? “At least we won’t have to see each other too much,” she hissed. Callum would be working in the art department division of the advertising company while Rayla would be in marketing. “Just stay out of my way.”

“Right,” Callum mumbled. “Why are you in orientation? Shouldn’t-”

“I had to repeat freshman year of college. No thanks to you.” Rayla went to the other side of the room to get some distance. It had been cruel, but it was the truth. She and Callum had had plans to be together after high school. He was going to go to college for art, maybe be a stay-at-home dad if they had kids. Three years. They had been together for three years and he threw it all away for reasons Rayla still didn’t get four years later. She had been in college a few months and he had just…broken-up with her out of nowhere. At first, she had thought he had found someone else or needed space his senior year of high school, but Ezran had been just ask shocked if his attempts to text her were any indication.

Rayla gripped her pen as she felt the urge to drink. The break-up had thrown her so far off course, mentally, she had turned to alcohol when her roommate’s older girlfriend had brought alcohol to their dorm. Within a few months, Rayla was drinking almost daily and barely went to class. She had felt awful for being this upset over a break-up. Crying over a boy was the last thing she should have done, but Callum hadn’t been ‘just a boy’ then and he still wasn’t one now. No matter what she did, he haunted her. And she just couldn’t escape him, could she? ‘ _I need to call my sponsor_.’

\--------------------------------------

Rayla glared at the pretty rep who was flirting with Callum. She was a client so Rayla had to be polite. She was barely resisting the urge to claw the rep’s eyes out. ‘ _He’s not your boyfriend, Rayla. He’s not your boyfriend_.’ She had to repeat it like a mantra some days. Two years of work in AA gone in an instant when Callum was there. The hurt was still raw and her drinking hadn’t made it go away. 

“Why don’t we go out for a drink?” the rep batted her eyelashes at Callum, her fingers lightly running over his arm. There was a smug satisfaction to be had in Callum pulling his arm away.

“No, thanks.”

A pout. “Aw. You got a girlfriend?” Rayla turned to them with laser focus. She had no idea if he had moved on or not. The lack of a ring on his finger made her wonder. A ring…there should have been a ring on both their fingers by now. He had drawn her a custom design and everything. Rayla glanced at her bare ring finger before tightening her hand in a fist. She couldn’t cure her heartache with loneliness and every time she tried a new relationship, she always fucked it up in a few dates or didn’t respond to calls for the next date. Was he as lonely as she was?

“No. Haven’t had one in a while.” He looked directly at her, and they made eye contact for a brief moment. Rayla felt a whole conversation could have been said with that glance, but she didn’t want to listen. He had broken-up with her; not the other way around. “I’m not interested. Sorry.”

Rayla tried to drown out everything else. He was still single. Callum was still single and so was she…but she wasn’t going to let him break her heart again.

\---------------------------------

She glared at him as he was backed against the copier. “Fuck you.”

“Ray-”

“Do NOT ‘Ray’ me! I’m tired of you watching me. You broke-up with me! Or did you forget that?”

“I didn’t.” He stared in her eyes again. She could look the whole world over and never find a pair of eyes as green as them, but there was no way she was going to let him pull her in again. 

“You never even gave me a reason. Just told me it was over. My entire freshman year was screwed because of you.”

“I know. Rayla, I thought you were going to break-up with me. I just…wanted to get it over with.”

“And what made you think that? I told you I wanted to marry you! What possessed you to think I was planning on leaving you?”

Callum licked his lips, looking down at her. He had grown a good two inches since their break-up and she could comfortably rest her head on his shoulder if she wanted to. It wasn’t fair how he still gave her butterflies but also made her want to cry. “I saw that boy leaving your apartment.”

“What boy?”

Callum stared her down. “The one that had blonde hair and tattoos and gave me a smirk when he saw me come to your dorm.”

Rayla racked her brain for a moment before it clicked. “You mean my suite-mate’s boyfriend? Did you…did you think I was _cheating on you?!_ ”

“No, I-”

“FUCK. YOU. How DARE you think so little of me?!” Rayla glared at him, anger seething in her bones. “I have barely been able to _think_ of someone else since you! And you-. I’m tired of crying over you.”

“I didn’t think you cheated. I thought you were going to break-up with me.”

“Based on what?”

“He seemed better for you. I don’t know.”

“So, you were being a dumb, teenage boy and made assumptions instead of just talking to me? Your girlfriend?” She froze when she felt him cup her cheeks. Rayla’s eyes looked at the closed door to the copy room. It was late and no one else was in the office, but she had still locked the door. “Callum-”

“I still love you. I cried for months after I ended our relationship. I thought you had already let go of me.”

Rayla should have pushed him back. She should have slapped him silly. Instead, she grabbed his tie and pulled him to make contact with his lips. The moment their lips touched, the hunger and fire that burned low in her belly combined with the years of anger and hurt and all Rayla wanted to do was to push him on the copier and ride him until their bodies were as bruised as her soul. Callum didn’t pull away. He didn’t resist when she tugged his shirt out of his pants or undid his belt.

Callum undid her belt for her, pulling her pants down with her panties, baring her sex to his eyes. “It’s been too long,” he whispered. Before Rayla could fully register what he meant, Callum picked her up and turned them around so she was sitting on the copier, his face buried in her cunt. Her head rested against the wall as she moaned, her fingers pulling at his still soft hair. He still knew how to please her, where to stroke and lick and how fast to go. 

“Callum…” she moaned. She felt her orgasm approaching rapidly as he refused to let up, fingers tightening on her muscled thighs. She squeezed her legs around his head to push him further in. “OH, GOD.” Rayla’s mouth opened as she started to shake; the force of her cumming more intense than anything she’d felt in years. She panted as she slowly drifted from her high. Callum raised his head to look directly in her eyes.

“Tell me you don’t want this.”

Rayla raised a brow. “Tell me _you_ don’t want this.” He stayed quiet, pulling his boxers down and releasing his cock. Rayla reached forward, lightly stroking the head. She thumbed the tip and spread the drop of cum that had escaped around. “Fuck me like you mean it.”

“I always meant it.” Callum didn’t elaborate, instead removing her hand from his cock and placing himself at her entrance. “You on BC still?”

“Do periods still exist?” 

Callum chuckled. “Right, stupid question.” Rayla didn’t have time to give him a rebuttal. He pushed himself inside of her, clasping her hands in his. When he was fully sheathed within her, their faces were so close together Rayla could feel his breath against her lips. She gasped in shock as she felt filled to the brim again after so long. She had forgotten just how thick he was. “You OK?”

“Yeah. Just been awhile.”

“How long is awhile?” 

Rayla whimpered as he started moving within her. “You.”

“You haven’t-”

“No. No interest in a one-night stand and no one else made me want a relationship.”

Callum gave her a particularly rough thrust, his arms wrapping around her. “There was been no one since you. I tried. God, Ray, I tried.”

“ _You_ let _me_ go,” she growled. 

“I know. And I was stupid to do it.” Rayla wanted to believe he meant it. But, right now, she just wanted to feel. Her still heel-clad feet wrapped around his hips and urged him to move faster. Callum caught on that she was done talking and gave her what she wanted. For the next few minutes, all that could be heard in the room was their panting and slaps of skin against skin. Rayla tried to pull his shirt off so she could scratch his back up like she used to do. He almost ripped it off to give her access, trying not to slow down as he roughly pounded into her.

Callum’s mouth latched onto her neck, biting the spot he knew made her go weak in the knees. “Callum. Callum, Callum,” she whimpered as her second orgasm came racing towards her.

“Say my name. Rayla. My Ray. I missed you.”

Rayla moaned her orgasm, heels pressing tight into Callum’s hips as her nails scratched so deep, she’d be shocked if she hadn’t drawn blood. For a few moments, she whimpered as Callum continued to thrust in her. It was too much. Too much emotion, too much pressure after cumming. When she finally felt him release within her, she held him close, panting together. He kissed her so softly it brought a few tears to her eyes.

“Ray-.” She didn’t let him finish. She pushed him away and pulled up her panties and pants. She didn’t even look at him as she ran out of the copy room as fast as her heels would let her. It wasn’t fast enough. She reached her desk, grabbed her stuff, and took off her shoes to go sprinting to her car. She didn’t care if she got her pantyhose dirty. She needed space. She had to get out of there. 

When she was finally in her car, she was about to drive off when Callum banged on her window. “Rayla, please!”

“No. I’m not doing this again. You hurt me.”

“I know. I know. But…neither one of us have wanted anyone else.” Rayla felt the tears pricking again. “Ray-”

“I’m an alcoholic now. You broke-up with me out of nowhere and I just didn’t get it, so I started drinking to numb the pain. And it got out of control way too fast. That’s why I had to repeat freshman year. I fucked up. It was just easier to blame you.”

“Let me in. Please.” Rayla nodded, unlocking the doors so he could get into the passenger seat. When he did, he quickly buckled up. 

“Callum-”

“You’re not leaving me behind. It was my fault. I should have talked to you instead of assuming something. But, Ray, I never, ever thought you cheated on me. I knew you wouldn’t. I read the situation wrong and I’m sorry.”

Rayla looked down at her hands. “We wasted so much time. We’ll just hurt each other again.”

“We’ll go to therapy.”

Rayla sighed. “Do you even really want me or do you just want the ghost of me from high school?”

Callum gently took her chin in his fingertips and brought her back to look at him. “I love you. Not an idea of you. Not a memory of you. These past few months have reminded me of everything I love about you, the things that drive me up a wall. You drive me crazy, Rayla Burrows. And it’s not that ‘high schoolers who think they can handle the world’ crazy. Please. Let me show you we can make this work.”

“OK, but if this is going to happen, we have to communicate. Also, I’m in AA. I don’t trust myself around alcohol yet.”

“OK. I can live without it. So,” Callum leaned in until their lips were just a centimeter apart. “Are you going to take me home to have your wicked way with me again?”

Rayla shook her head. “Not tonight. I just want you to hold me.”

“That sounds amazing.” Rayla sighed as he kissed her. Maybe, just maybe, they were going to put their relationship back on track. It was four years behind the plan, but they could make it work. 


	14. One Last Time (canon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After years of being separated, Rayla finally comes back to Katolis to thank Callum for freeing her family only to find out he's now engaged. She just needs one last night before she can let him go.
> 
> Through the Moon spoilers and this is, technically, a cheating fic as Callum is engaged to another woman. Also heavily inspired by Ariana Grande's One Last Time.

Rayla held back the tears that threatened to escape at the sight of Callum. How long had it been since she had last seen him? Four years since she had left him the morning of his birthday to find Runaan and her parents. They hadn’t been in the other dimension with her assassin squad. She had needed answers, to finally accept her loss and deal with her grief, but she had broken Callum’s heart in the process. She had believed it was the only choice.

Now, she had Runaan and her parents back because Callum had found Viren and freed them and when she had finally come to see him again, there was a woman on his arm. Beautiful, with skin so dark it looked like the night sky, and long hair all contrasting with the most beautiful hazel eyes. They looked good together. She smiled up at Callum and squeezed his hand…

Rayla clenched her fist and her eyes, trying to block it out. It was her fault. She had left him, had hoped he would have left his heart open for her like she had left her’s for him…but that hadn’t been fair, had it? She had said relationships needed honesty and she gone against that. Callum looked at her in shock and also grief. Did his soul still cry out for her or was she just a piece of his past, never meant to come back into his life? “Thank you, Prince Callum, for saving my family,” Rayla whispered. 

“Of course. I promised I would.” 

“So you did.” 

“You can stay the night,” his fiancée insisted. Lupita, if Rayla had heard correctly, had such kindness in her eyes. 

“It’s alright,” Rayla nodded back.

“We insist,” Ezran asserted from the side. “You’re family, Rayla. Please stay.” Rayla nodded, already planning to leave early the next morning. She couldn’t be here. Dinner was mostly catching up and them regaling each other with each other’s stories. Lupita had mentioned how Callum had saved her life and she had fallen for him right there. Politically, it made sense. She was the daughter of a lord from Duren and it would build strong alliances. Callum was quiet through the whole telling, his eyes on his plate. 

When Rayla was shown to her room, Callum went with them, sending the servant away at the end. “I’m sorry, Rayla. Politics and-”

“You don’t owe me an explanation. I should have thought of this,” Rayla grasped the door handle. “Do you love her?”

“I like her well enough. She’s everything I should want. She kind and funny and supportive. But she’s not you. I can’t love anyone the way I love you.”

Rayla nodded. “Of course not. That’s not how love works. It’s always different.”

“Is there anyone else?”

“No. Never. I couldn’t…I couldn’t be with anyone else in any way. What I feel for you, it’s only grown stronger.”

Callum backed up a bit. “Good night.”

“Wait,” Rayla grasped his hand. “Please. Just a minute.”

“That’s not a good idea.”

“One more kiss. Just one. I’ll let you go right after. You’ll never see me again.”

“I don’t want that.” His hand cupped her cheek. “I want you in my life.”

“I can’t stand to see you happy with her. It hurts too much. If she’s in your heart, then…let me have this. I don’t deserve it, but one more kiss. Please.” Callum gulped before nodding. He leaned down and took her lips in his. Rayla’s breath hitched and the tears that had been held at bay flowed down. He held her close, arms wrapped tight around her waist while Rayla’s hands grasped his shoulders. 

They broke apart for a moment, panting heavily, staring at each other’s lips before diving back in. It hurt too much to be good for her. She felt her body ignite for the first time in so long. She felt safe and loved, just like it had when they’d slept in the same bed holding hands when they were kids. But, they weren’t kids anymore. She was still a virgin…was he? Could she even ask this of him?

Callum made the choice for her, opening the door to her room and pushing them both in. “We should stop,” he whispered as he closed it behind him. He pulled his shirt off, revealing far broader shoulders than she remembered and a slightly tapered waist. He wasn’t muscular, but he wasn’t scrawny either. Toned and broad. He was perfect.

“We should.” Rayla took off her shirt and began to make work of her bindings. Callum swooped in and took her nipple in his mouth, arms wrapping around her again. “I’ve never-”

He released her nipple for a moment to look up at her. “Me neither. I never wanted anyone the way I want you, Rayla. I missed you so much.” Rayla brought his head back up so she could kiss him. She needed to make this last as long as possible.

Callum pulled his pants and shoes off, picking her up and carrying her to her bed. Rayla’s legs wrapped around him and she let him lay her down. “I love you,” she whispered. 

“I love you, too. I wish things could be different.”

“Me, too.” Rayla kissed from the corner of his mouth down to the waistband of his undergarments. Carefully, she pulled them down to reveal his thick cock to her. Rayla kissed the tip before giving him a lick from base to tip. He tasted a little salty. She laid a few more kisses on his cock, perhaps in a hope to bind it to her. Maybe, if it was, things could be different. 

Rayla tucked her hair behind her long ears and took the tip in her mouth and slowly took as much of him in as she could. She lifted back up until only the tip remained and went back down.

As she bobbed up and down, she felt one of Callum’s hands in her hair, gently guiding her while the other went reached down to go down her pants and play with her pussy. The angle was awkward and little uncomfortable, so Rayla released him and pulled her pants and underwear down and off so she was bare before him.

She flushed as he took her in. “Lay on your side,” she whispered. He did so, watching her as she moved to lay on her side so her mouth was close to his prick and mouth had easy access to her pussy. “Is this OK?” His cock reacted to her breath against it, jumping a bit for her.

“Yeah. This is OK.” Rayla took his cock back in her mouth and sighed against it as Callum’s tongue moved against the seam of her lower lips. Gently, carefully, he opened her up and began to eat her out, holding her trembling thighs in his big hands. She’d missed those hands. They wandered over whatever he could reach, giving the globes of her ass firm squeezes and molding the muscles of her thighs. 

Rayla sucked her cheeks in as she tried to drive him to orgasm before her. Her bobbing became faster and her hands found the base and began stroking him up and down and gentling stroking his balls. Callum’s breath hitched against her, diving further into her snatch. The sounds of their moans filled Rayla’s ears for a few moments. Her thighs grasped her head as she finally came against his mouth, moaning around his cock. Callum came a moment later, his cum flooding her with saltiness. Rayla scrunched her mouth a bit before swallowing it. It wasn’t the worst thing she had ever tasted.

She released him and they turned to their backs for a few moments, hands seeking each other. As their breathing returned to normal, their eyes found each other. A million things were in his eyes as he watched her get up and throw a leg around his waist so she was straddling him. Rayla leaned into his hand as he cupped her cheek. “I love you,” she whispered. “So much.”

“I love you, too. You’ll always be the one in my heart, Rayla.” Rayla nodded, the tears came back as he gently wiped them away. 

“She loves you.”

“I know. She knows, Rayla, about us. I told her and she accepted it.”

“You didn’t tell her about tonight.”

“No. I didn’t know about tonight. But, she knows our past and that I’ll be a good husband to her, but I can’t give her my heart.”

Rayla didn’t want to hear anymore. She didn’t get how Lupita could be content with a life like that, but what did she know about politics and royalty and nobility? Maybe this was the best case scenario for someone in that world. Rayla leaned down and took his lips again. “Tell me this is OK. Please. Tell me you’ll let me have this.”

“Yes.”

“The first and last time.”

“It has to be.” Rayla nodded, slowly lowering herself on his newly energized erection. She threw her head back as the head made it’s way past her lips and she sunk down until she was firmly seated in his lap. She felt so full. She waited a few moments to adjust to him inside her. Callum groaned beneath her, hands on her hips and thumbs massaging her hips. “Rayla…”

“Why couldn’t you wait for me?” she asked. She had to know. “I love you and you love me. I did what I had to do for my family. I’ve never kissed anyone else. I’ve been loyal to you. Why did you have to choose someone else?”

“I didn’t have a choice. The Pentarchy was a mess after what Viren and Aaravos did. It made sense. Ezran tried, so did Opeli and Soren. But, I’m the step-prince. This is what I was meant to do. A political alliance was always in my future. I just hoped we could have turned our love into one.”

“We still can.”

“I can’t do that to Lupita. I shouldn’t even be doing this,” he gestured with his chin to their connected hips.

“No, you shouldn’t. But you are mine just as I am your’s. No vows or alliances will chance that. Even if we never see each other again, you must know that my hold my heart in your hands.”

“And you hold mine. You took it with you when you left and I’ve long accepted I won’t get it back.” Callum surprised her by sitting up and holding her close, lowering them both back and rolling them over so he was on top. “You left me.” He pulled out until just the tip was left and then pushed back in. Rayla’s eyes rolled back in her head a bit at the new sensation. Her teeth bit her lower lip. “I was so hurt when I woke-up. Your letter wasn’t enough. I just wanted _you_.”

“I know. I had to leave.” She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms his shoulders. As he began to set a steady pace, Rayla thrust against him. It didn’t take long for them to come shuddering in each other’s arms. Callum collapsed on her, wrapping his arms around her. Rayla’s hands moved all across his back and shoulders. “Stay.”

“Rayla-”

“Just…just let me go to sleep pretending I can still have you. Please.” Callum rolled to his side and held her close. Rayla buried her face in his neck and sobbed. She was losing him forever and he didn’t want to let her go either. 

\----------------

Callum woke up to a still sleeping Rayla. Her beautiful face had streaks of dried tears down it. They had held each other as they cried until they had passed out from exhaustion. Callum hadn’t wanted them to end like this. He’d wanted decades of a happy marriage, maybe children running around and grandchildren. Years of travel and devotion, of lazy mornings after passionate nights. He’d wanted to wake up to every day.

He gently shook her awake, heart breaking at the look of distress in her face when she realized it hadn’t all been a dream. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Callum got up and got dressed, leaving without another word. It hurt too much to say anything else. When he got back to his room, he saw Lupita in a chair. “Lupita? Are you alright?”

She smiled sadly at him, shaking her head. “No, I’m not.”

“What’s wrong?” He crossed the room, ready to play the dutiful future husband. 

“This is wrong,” she answered. “I love you so much, but I can’t have your heart the way you have mine. But, the person who holds your heart has also give you her’s.”

“I-”

“I know you were with her last night. I’ve been here all night, Callum.”

Shame filled his heart and he looked down. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m not angry. You told me your past and that you would be good to me when we got married. We aren’t married yet. And, I don’t think we should be.” She took off the ring he had given her; his mother’s ring.

“But, your family-”

“I’ll marry someone who maybe, one day, can look at me the way you look at Rayla. I want that. I was hoping and praying I could get that with you. I realize now that was foolish. Be happy, Callum. I’ll pack up my things now.”

Callum stared after her for a moment. “Thank you,” he called out. She paused, turning to look at him. “For everything. You’ve been a great friend. I would have been good to you. And I’m so sorry.”

“I’m sorry I kept you apart from your love in anyway. See you.” 

Callum waited a few moments before grabbing the ring and running out the room, back to Rayla’s room. Rayla had her backpack and looked ready to go and leave his life once again. “RAYLA!” he called.

She turned her head, shocked when he picked her up and twirled her a bit. “Callum!”

“Marry me! Please.”

“But, Lupita-”

“It doesn’t matter anymore. I need you more than anything, Rayla. I would give up my magic if it meant I could be with you. I’ll live in Xadia. Just, please, don’t leave me again.”

Rayla quickly nodded, cupping his cheeks and claiming his lips. When they pulled apart, Rayla nuzzled her nose to his. “Yes. Don’t let me go. No matter what.”

“No matter what.”


	15. Halloween (Canon-ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum is a Lycan and has been dreaming of Rayla for years. A trip to Xadia finally has these two meeting and they can barely contain themselves from getting right to it.
> 
> This is for SilverPear aka GoldenPineapples who adores Halloween is very supportive of my nonsense.

Callum ran a hand through his hair. He, Harrow, and Ezran along with Viren and his family were almost at the meeting place for this year’s ‘Let’s try to get along as humans and elves so our kids have a peaceful future’ diplomatic meeting. This year was Ezran’s first and the first time the Moonshadow delegates would be coming as representatives of Xadia. It was all cyclical and the five human kingdoms had to be represented every year but the Dragon King, Thunder, insisted that the elves come in the way that they felt made the most sense. Sunfire had been the representatives for a long time, partly due to the unspoken attraction between Queen Khessa’s sister, Janai, and Callum’s aunt, General Amaya and mostly because of Lux Aurea’s closeness to the human kingdoms.

Callum opened the curtain to the almost full moon. One more night. “Will you be alright, Callum?” Harrow whispered. Callum nodded. It was the first time he was going to be away from the castle during a full moon. Viren glared at him in the carriage making Callum gulp as he saw the disgust in his eyes. ‘ _Lycan’_ , they said. 

The Lycans were humans who had once lived in Xadia before the great Expulsion. A mass exodus hadn’t been enough for Xadia to punish so many for the actions of so few; they had cursed many humans with traits of the Lycan legends in folk tales. The full moon gave them strength and speed, but also made them more emotionally charged and gave many tunnel-vision. Callum made his best art pieces during the full moon, but he also couldn’t be torn away from his sketchbook and had ripped pages out of frustration, which he normally never did.

When threatened, they could transform into a human-wolf hybrid creature. Callum had only ever done it once and had no desire to ever do it again. His father had been a Lycan and his mother had kept the secret for him. A lone wolf with no pack, Callum had also grown up pack-less and everything he knew, he knew secondhand and trial and error. 

“I’ll be fine,” he finally answered. “I won’t embarrass you.”

Harrow shook his head. “I’m not worried about that, son,” Callum felt his heart clench in a strangely pleasant way. He liked when Harrow called him ‘son’. “I’m worried about you. It might be a lot to ask of you.”

“I’ve gone every year since these meetings started. I like going.”

“I’m glad you enjoy coming with us. I think we’re getting closer to becoming one continent again.”

Callum didn’t know about that, but he let the hope hang in the air. A thousand years had been too long. It was time for a change. He wanted to go into Xadia himself, experience that world of magic and something completely different than everything he had ever known. He also wanted to search for the girl he had been dreaming of since he was 15. At 19, it had been four years since he had first seen her in his dreams. Some Lycans dreamed of their soulmates when the bond was ready to form, others didn’t, but it was said to become a singular obsession for many the longer they didn’t meet. Callum already felt himself getting antsy at every meeting and didn’t see anyone his age.

The girl in his mind’s eye was roughly his age, perhaps a bit older. Long legs, long white hair, and bright purple eyes. A cupid’s bow on her top lip and a full bottom lip made for a lovely picture next to her petite nose and elongated eyes. And four fingers. And horns. Sources, his soulmate was an elf and he couldn’t even tell anyone. Only Ezran knew because he had once heard Callum mumbling about her in his sleep. He’d drawn her so many times that her face was ingrained behind his eyes. If he ever met her, he wasn’t sure what he’d do, to be honest. But he knew he had to find her. Was she waiting for him, too?

Callum fell asleep in the carriage, dreaming of her again. Her soft, yet strong body above him, whispering his ear how much she needed him. “Come find me,” she purred. The accent was unlike what he had heard among Sunfire elves, but was similar to the Dragon Guard members Tiadrin and Lain when he had met them when he had met Thunder. It was clearer than it had ever been. She bit her lip and stared him down, slowly taking her shirt off as she ground her hips against his. “I’m waiting. I’ve been waiting. I need you..”

She played with the hem of his pants and licked her lips before making a slow trail of kisses from his neck to his belly button. Slowly, she pulled his belt free and slid his pants off, freeing his cock for her eyes. Her lips engulfed him quickly, looking in his eyes as she unhurriedly sucked on him. He was almost there after just a few moments. Just a bit more-

He woke up in a sweat, adjusting himself so no one would notice his stiff cock in his pants. He was the only one awake that he saw, but it was embarrassing all the same. He really hoped it wasn’t like this for much longer.

The arrival at the castle by the border was uneventful, to say the least. They exchanged pleasantries with Queen Aanya and Queen Fareeda, who had arrived first, and waited for King Ahling, his heir, Kasef, and King Florian. When their groups arrived, Kasef stood to the side almost immediately, glaring at everyone around him. There was a rumor that his younger sister, who was, shockingly, present, was being considered for queendom over Kasef due to his immaturity and their father’s age.

They all entered the old castle, the five rules leading the way and the heirs behind them. Callum gulped as he saw Kasef attempt to follow with Ezran, but was held back by an older woman who gestured for Ahling’s daughter, Asha, Callum remembered, to take his place. She held her head high as Kasef glared after her. Callum turned to see Soren and Claudia looking at each other with raised brows and grimaces. The tension was going to be sky high before the elves even got there. Just perfect. The Moonshadow elf villages already were hesitant about reconnecting the continent; they really didn’t need this hanging over the meeting.

As Callum stepped in and was led to his room, he was struck once again by how human everything about it appeared to be despite technically being on Xadian lands. The most elven thing about it was the stained-glass windows depicting various moments in the continent’s history: when humans had first arrived, the first elf to find magic, the first dragon king. At one point, the castle had been used for meetings like this, important dignitaries chosen to craft peace and harmony between the Pentarchy and Xadia, to make sure free travel to Nexuses was always possible. If only they could go back to that.

They waited for hours for the delegation from Silver Grove to come, the rulers talking amongst themselves while Asha and Kasef remained on opposite sides of the room. Asha and Claudia whispered to each other about something or other and Kasef’s arms were folded and he was glaring at his father the whole time. Callum focused on his art, trying desperately to ignore the prickling in his skin from the full moon approaching. He felt his tunnel vision coming on, a blessing in disguise right now.

He perked up when he heard the door opening and stood up, turning to see the delegates. In front was a man with long white hair and purple horns. His clothing revealed muscles and the various weapons strapped to his body gave him an air of danger. Callum quickly looked over the rest of the delegation and paused when he saw the girl from his dreams. Her long white hair was done in a side-braid and her clothes highlighted her toned muscles and her supple curves. 

Maybe it was the full moon, maybe it was how her eyes widened when she saw him, too, and, perhaps, it was just the build-up in his mind of when he would finally meet her. But, whatever the reason, before a word could be said or anyone else could step forward, Callum had rushed forward and wrapped his arms around the vision before him and slammed her on the table close by. 

Her hands were in his hair and her lips seemed just as hungry as he was. Her tongue entered his mouth and she moaned when he started thrusting his hips against her. Callum removed his lips from her’s to bite her neck. She whimpered under him, nails digging into his scalp and shoulders. “Just fuck me already!” she moaned. Callum was about to oblige when he felt himself being yanked off her. He barely registered it was Soren and Harrow holding him back, his eyes trained on the young woman in front of him; her eyes were locked on his, lips slightly parted and pupils blown wide.

Slowly, her hand lifted and she seemed to be reaching for him. Callum would have gone to her if the elf in charge of the delegation hadn’t come forward and put himself between them. There was a blade in his hands that gave Callum pause. “What do you think you are doing?” he hissed. “Answer me, human!”

“You will show Prince Callum the proper respect!” Callum didn’t recognize the voice, but he could hear the anger. Arguing started around him but all he could focus on the little glimpses he got of his dream girl behind her leader. Another elf had come up to her and Callum could hear a hushed conversation was going on between them. 

“He’s a Lycan. You’ll have to forgive him,” Viren’s voice boomed. Callum’s eyes went wide and the whole room went quiet, a chill taking over. Lycans were not welcome or respected among humans or elves, so one as a prince? Unacceptable. Callum looked down at the floor as he heard harsh whispers asking why this information was only just now being revealed. “His father was one but was pack-less. Maybe that’s why he’s so fascinated with Xadia and magic, his curse is trying to take him back to where his ancestors were.” The sneer in Viren’s voice was obvious as was his desire to be rid of Callum. Easier to control Ezran if he was out of the way if Sarai’s suspicions were correct before she had died.

“Lycans are cursed. Tainted with dark magic-”

“Xadia cursed all humans living in Xadia at the time, regardless of whether or not they used dark magic,” Ezran interrupted. “It wasn’t right and it wasn’t fair. What happened a thousand years ago isn’t my brother’s fault and yet he’s still being punished for it. Lycans are human and yet we separate them from us because we’re told to be afraid. My brother has never done anything to warrant anyone being afraid of him and he’s never touched dark magic. Neither did his father, from what we can tell, and neither did our mother. How is he tainted?” Callum saw the king in Ezran at that moment, one of love and peace, even though Bait’s grumpy face ruined the image a bit.

The room was quiet for a few moments, blades Callum hadn’t even realized were up being lowered. The girl moved to go to him but was stopped by her leader. “No, Rayla. You need to think about this.”

“Runaan-” she growled.

“Rayla, tying yourself to him is permanent. That’s how Lycans work. It’s not as simple as scratching an itch and never seeing him again.” Brows furrowed; Callum looked at her. This was all news to him, but it made sense. He’d never heard of Lycans straying or of having affairs. Though, his limited knowledge base really made knowing if what he did know was accurate or not. “Rayla, for my sake, for Ethari’s and your mother and father’s, please, think about this first.”

She turned to Callum, making eye contact for a few moments. “Alright, Runaan.”

“Andromeda, make sure she stays in her room for a few hours at least.” A young elven woman came forward and led Rayla away. Rayla…he knew her name now. It fit her. But this Runaan clearly cared for her more than leader and subordinate. Runaan stared at Callum. “I’ve got plans for you. I’m going to make sure that you can’t go to her. She’ll go to you if she chooses to throw her life away.”

Callum struggled as the elves led him back to his room, shouting from the humans protesting his treatment becoming a cacophony that rumbled in his head. He was forced on his bed and tied up with magical ropes to restrain him but would let him move about the room as necessary. Callum didn’t even have his sketchbook to entertain himself, having left it on a chair when the Moonshadow elves had come. For a few moments, it was only him and Runaan when the others were forced out. Harrow’s and Ezran’s voices were yelling through the door that the elves had no right to be doing this. “Why?” Callum whispered.

Runaan inclined his head. “Because she has a bright future ahead of her and being with you could destroy that. Because we know nothing about you besides being the king’s stepson and Queen Sarai’s eldest.”

“Is my mother famous in Xadia?”

There was a pause and Runaan took him in for a long moment. “Incredibly so. Her warrior skills were greatly admired and her death was viewed as both just for an unprovoked attack in Xadia and a tragic loss. We have information coming in from the human lands and she didn’t keep it a secret that she viewed love to be the future and not war. There had been hope that she was going to bring about a peaceful future. Her love is what is making now a reality, is it not?”

“It is. How long will you keep me like this?”

Runaan shrugged. “That depends on Rayla. If she chooses you, she’ll free you. If she doesn’t, when we leave, I’ll ask your family to keep you tied up until the day after we’re gone. You won’t be able to find her that way.”

“You know a lot about Lycans. I didn’t know the bond was permanent.”

“So, you really are pack-less?”

“Yes.” 

They stared at each other for a few moments. “Maybe that works out in your favor.” Runaan left after that, closing the door behind him. Callum didn’t know how long he was alone, but the window showed the moon rising high and he felt his skin prick. She was here. Rayla…

\----------------------------------------

Rayla rolled her eyes as Runaan tried to explain to her that she was going to make a mistake if she went to the human prince. Callum. The face that had been haunting her was Callum. Rayla could still remember the first time she had seen those eyes in her dreams. They had followed her ever since, even in the waking world. She had grown up to be highly desirable among Moonshadow society, two parents on the Dragon Guard, an adoptive father who was a highly respected assassin who constantly praised her skills, and another adoptive father whose craft was renowned throughout Moonshadow territory. Her good looks were just a bonus as far as anyone was concerned. 

Rayla didn’t bother remembering all the people who had asked to date her or the offers from other village leaders to arrange a courting between her and their children. She was an assassin, she didn’t have time for any of that. At least, that’s what she said. Her heart had belonged to a pair of green eyes for far too long to even bother considering someone else.

She’d long suspected they belonged to a Lycan because she had never seen eyes that green or a face with cheekbones that defined and dreams didn’t just conjure faces like that out of thin air. She had kept it to herself, already knowing it wouldn’t be understood. ‘Cursed’. ‘tainted’, ‘children of death and destruction’; the image of Lycans was cruel to say the least. How many times had Rayla dreamed of Callum making love to her so tenderly she almost cried or them laying a field of flowers, hands clasped and just enjoying the sunshine? Almost as many as the wild, passionate, almost animalistic sex that also appeared. Rayla had heard herself screaming in pleasure many times and had awoken to a pressure between her thighs so strong and so close to the edge that a few pumps from her fingers was enough to make her cum but not enough to truly satisfy her. She needed him for that.

A perfect fantasy had been created in her dreams and now that making it reality was in her grasp, of course there would be complications. “Runaan, I’m going to pick him.” Runaan’s eyes bulged out of his head. “I’ve been dreaming about him for a while.”

“Now that it’s known he’s a Lycan-”

“He’s a human prince. I’ll survive outside of Xadia.” Rayla walked up to Runaan, clasping his hand. “I don’t need your blessing, but I want to know that you will still support me.”

Runaan was quiet for a few moments. “No matter what, you are my daughter. I raised you, taught you to read high Elven, was your squad leader on your first assassin mission. I want you to be happy. But think about this.”

“I have. Long and hard for years.”

“You don’t know him.”

“That’s half the adventure, right? That’s what you and Ethari always say.”

“Yes. Your parents will be disappointed. They were hoping you would join the Dragon Guard at some point. You can’t do that if you are on the arm of a human prince. A human-! Rayla, do you realize how difficult your life will be? There haven’t been any elf-human marriages in centuries. Any children you have won’t belong to either Xadia or the Pentarchy.”

“You’re right; they’ll belong to the continent. Isn’t that why we’re here? To be one again? Every meeting and every debate has included the same question: why will it work this time? Maybe he and I are the missing piece of the puzzle. We need public figures to bridge the gap in ways deeper than extending a hand. And considering my status in Xadian society because of all four of my parents, who better than me?”

He studied her quietly before deeply sighing, a sign he knew she wasn’t going to change her mind. “You’ve grown up.”

“I’ve had time to think about this.”

“And you didn’t tell me or Ethari.”

Rayla snorted. “I didn’t think you’d respond well to me talking about my suspicions that a Lycan was invading my dreams. I certainly wouldn’t have been allowed to come here.”

“No, probably not. You’re 20, it’s your choice. Just think about it a bit longer.” Rayla nodded, smiling when Runaan kissed her forehead and patted her shoulder. Ethari was better with emotional speeches while Runaan was always more practical, logical. Rayla just dove headfirst and asked questions later, driving the both of them crazy over their years of raising her. ‘ _Just like Tiadrin_ ,’ came the whispers. She’d already accomplished a few kills and seemed destined for the Dragon Guard. She was throwing a giant wrench into everyone’s plans. Good; she didn’t much care for people making decisions for her. 

Rayla rolled her eyes as her squadmates came in, one by one, asking her to come back home with them and forget the human prince waiting for her. If only it was that simple. When the last of them, Andromeda, finally left, Rayla got up and walked out the door. She was stunned to see not only her entire squad but also many of the humans in the hallway, staring at her. “Would anyone be so kind as to direct me to Prince Callum’s room. He and I have unfinished business.” That was an understatement. The fire he had ignited when he had grabbed her still burned in her belly and only he could quench it.

A young man with dark skin and startling blue eyes nodded and led the way, a yellow glow toad in his arms. “I’m Ezran, by the way. Callum’s brother.”

“Ah. My name is Rayla.”

“Nice to meet you. Are you going to be my sister-in-law?”

“If your brother will have me.”

“Trust me, he’ll have you.” Ezran chuckled, sending her a bright grin.

“What makes you so sure?”

“He told me about you. We used to share a room and he’d mumble in his sleep about you. That’s why we had to have separate rooms; he got too invested in whatever you two were sharing.”

Rayla flushed, coughing a bit into her hand. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine. I’m just happy that my brother finally got to meet you.”

“I’ve been looking forward to meeting him, too.”

“So you dreamed about him, too?”

“Every night since I was 16.”

“Wow. It’s like a romance novel.” Rayla snorted. “It is!”

“You read romance novels?”

“I like happy endings!”

“Ah. Well, hopefully you’ll get to see one in action.” She didn’t much care for romance stories or idealized ideas of a perfect marriage and happily ever afters, but she wasn’t going to tell someone that they couldn’t aspire to that. They stopped in front of a large door, two guards on either side, including a blonde Rayla vaguely remembered from downstairs. They looked her up in down, some appreciatively. “You can go.”

The blonde cleared his throat. “We’ve been ordered to-”

“I’d rather not have someone listening to me fucking, but if you’re all comfortable with that…?” Two guards coughed and the blonde covered Ezran’s ears. “Seriously, you all can go.”

“And if you need us to step in?”

Rayla tilted her head and looked at Ezran. The blonde removed his hands, stepping back from the prince. “Is he violent?” Ezran shook his head. “Does he have a history of hurting women?”

“No. Never,” Ezran answered.

“Has he ever done anything to make you think I’d need someone to step in?”

Ezran looked her over and quickly shook his head. “It’s the night of the full moon, so he’s stronger and faster than normal, but you’re a Moonshadow elf, so you are, too. Also, you’re more toned than he is. You could take him if he gets out of control. Probably pretty easily.”

Rayla nodded, turning back to the guards. “If you get your jollies by listening to two people in the midst of pleasure, then by all means, stay. But, if my understanding of human politics is correct and my understanding of Lycan nature is correct, I’m his future wife and you’re going to be listening in on the future king’s brother and his wife. You really wanna do that?”

There was uneasy shifting and they finally started to walk away, taking Ezran with them. He looked over his shoulder and gave her a thumbs up with a wide grin before starting to talk to the blonde. Rayla rolled her shoulders and knocked on the door. She heard a quiet ‘come in’ and entered, shocked at the opulence around her. For a human castle on Xadian lands, it was extravagant. The bed was four poster with curtains for privacy, she could see a bathing room out of the corner of her eye. Was she going to be living like this from now on? It was far too much, money that could and should be poured back into the communities that wealth came from. At least, that’s how it was back in Silver Grove. Everyone had what they needed; excess was given back to those who needed more help. 

“Hello.” She turned around to see those eyes that had invaded her every waking moment for four years. He was tied up by ropes she knew to be embedded with magic, but there was plenty of give for him to move. He sat up against the pillows, watching her. Rayla moved her eyes down to see a clear tent in his pants, causing her to raise a brow. He flushed, looking down. “I guess, it’s nice to finally meet you.”

“You guess?”

“Well, no. I’ve been hoping you’d be at one of these meetings, honestly. I was wondering if I was doomed to wait for you for the rest of my life.”

“You know,” Rayla crossed her arms and walked about the room, staying far enough away where he couldn’t reach her, but getting close enough so he could admire the muscles in her arms or how her ass looked in her pants. She’d been told many a time it looked quite nice in them. “I came here, hoping you’d be here, too. You’ve been cruel, Prince Callum. Not telling me you’re a prince and making me wait for four years.” She came closer, bending forward a bit to draw attention to her breasts. It was working as she saw his eyes zero in on them. “I thought gentlemen from the human kingdoms didn’t keep a lady waiting.”

“If I’d been able, I would have found you sooner.”

“Hmm.” She straightened up and crossed her arms under her chest, delighting in how his eyes zeroed in on her breasts. “Maybe I should make you wait longer.”

“If you must. We do hardly know each other.”

“My name is Rayla.”

“Callum.” He gave her a charming smile, boyish in many ways, but he couldn’t hide the clear ravenous hunger for her in his eyes. Rayla saw his fists clench against the ropes around him. She was close enough where he could just grab her and have his way with her, not that she would try to stop him, but he didn’t. He was either waiting for her to make the first move or he was interested in her game. Either way, it was a point in his favor. 

“What do you like to do, Callum?”

“Draw, mostly. I’m not very good with weapons, but I also like magic.”

“Dark magic?” Rayla moved away a bit.

“No. Never. My mother and father both hated it. Dark magic…dark magic led to my mother’s death. Could have led to a war between Xadia and the Pentarchy. I want to learn primal magic.”

“Humans can’t use primal magic.”

“I know. But I’m trying.”

“I wish you luck.” Rayla came back towards him, dropping her guard a bit. She took her weapons off her hips and stared at him for a few moments. “I’m an assassin.”

“Are you?” He raised a brow, making it disappear into the edges of his fluffy hair. His brown hair fell into his eyes in a way she found cute, but would also be a detriment to battle. A quick perusal of what she could see of his body showed he wasn’t a warrior, but he wouldn’t lose a fight too quickly either. 

“Yes. I’ve been involved in several missions that have led to loss of elven life. We take life but we do not take it lightly. That’s the way it is in Silver Grove.”

“And Silver Grove is the major hub of Moonshadow elves?”

Rayla shrugged a shoulder. “One of them. I wasn’t great at school, mostly because I wanted to just run around and have fun. I’m probably the worst choice for the wife of a prince, honestly.”

“‘Wife’? What makes you so sure you’ll be my wife?”

“Because, Your Highness,” Rayla smirked and got close enough for him to smell her scent of moonlilies while she could smell what she guessed was pine on his skin, “I can tell you’re not the kind of man to keep a mistress while you pretend to be the dutiful husband to your wife. And I refuse to be anyone’s mistress. If you’re going to bind me to you, permanently, I demand to be the last person, human or elf, you ever fuck.”

“And if I ask the same of you?” He moved a bit closer to her, his eyes staring directly into her’s.

“I’ll swear it before my own village.”

“I’m Lycan. That comes with complications.”

“Like the full moon?”

“Yeah. And humans don’t like us much, honestly.”

“You’re human, as far as I’m concerned. This,” she gestured at the window where the moon was starting to rise, “is just extra. I can deal with it. The world is already going to be a pain in the ass because, well,” she gestured at herself. 

“Yeah, it will. You’ve met my family, I assume.”

“Your brother. He’s cute.”

“He is. And that guy who bound me up?”

“My adoptive father, Runaan. My parents are Dragon Guard and I was raised by their best friends, Runaan and Ethari. Sorry about him.”

“Tiadrin and Lain?” Callum leaned back, shaking his head. “It’s a small continent, isn’t it?”

“You’ve met them?”

“Once. When we met the Dragon King. I assumed you were Moonshadow because your markings and eyes were like their’s, but I didn’t guess you were their daughter.”

“I am. And there’s been a long line of potential suitors because of it. Might make our relationship a little easier to swallow. I know some humans get all in a tizzy about peasants marrying royalty.”

“My mom was a ‘peasant.’ So was my father.” He looked down, away from her.

“Your mother was a general. A well-respected one at that, even in Xadia.” Rayla sat on the bed, pleased when Callum raised his eyes again. “There was nothing ‘peasant’ about her. I’ve seen drawings and she was as stunning as she was strong if what I’ve heard is true.” Rayla cupped his cheek for a moment before running a hand through his hair. “You look like her. A lot. Your cheekbones, though…I’ve never seen cheekbones quite like your’s.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Not in the slightist. They’re quite attractive, honestly. You don’t see cheekbones like that among Moonshadow elves.”

“I got my eyes and hair from my father. My cheekbones came from both my parents.” 

“Hmm.” Rayla took his chin in hand and gently turned him this way and that. “I see them no matter what angle I see everything else. Quite remarkable. And very sexy.”

“Sexy?” He looked out her out of the corner of his eye, curiosity in his voice.

“Oh, yes. Same with your eyes and your sharp jawline. I even like your fluffy hair.” She let him go and sat back on her heels. She noticed his shoes were off and pulled her’s off as well. “If we’re going to do this, I’m leading.”

Callum raised a brow. “Why?”

“Because I can see in your eyes that you want to grab me, flip me over and fuck me from behind until I’m screaming your name.”

“And I can see in your eyes that you wouldn’t complain in the slightest if I did.”

Rayla grinned. “No, I wouldn’t. What else do you have planned for me?”

He stared her down before trailing his eyes downward. “So many things. After you ride me, I’ll take you until you can barely walk.”

“Good. I didn’t much feel like having use of my legs this week anyways.”

“Are you as flexible as the dreams made you out to be?”

“I can easily put my foot behind my head and do the splits if that’s what you’re asking. You could probably bend me however you like me.”

“Your legs over my shoulders?”

“Easy.” Rayla slowly pulled her shirt off, revealing her bindings. She felt pride as he stared at her breasts and smirked as he was transfixed on her hands unwinding them so the bounced free. Her dusky nipples jetted out, ready for his mouth or fingers. “We have to remove your shirt.”

“Yeah,” was his husky reply. “They’re bigger than your shirt would imply.”

“I hide them well. Bigger breasts get in the way.”

“They’re perfect.” He reached out his hands and cupped them, gently flicking her nipples with his thumbs. Rayla threw her head back with a moan. His big hands held her weight perfectly, making them look smaller than her own hands did. “Made for my hands,” he whispered. 

“Hmm. Perhaps.” 

“Come closer.” Rayla moved so she was straddling the prince, settling her soaking core over his hardened cock. Callum hissed as she made a few slow grinds against him. “Tease.”

“You’ve been teasing me for four years. I wake up most mornings hungry for you. And you’re not there.”

“So, you only want me for my cock?” He began to mold her breasts softly, continuing with his flicking of her nipples. The room was getting hotter and Rayla was getting ready to bend over and let him do as he pleased with her body. But there was no way she was giving up control just yet; there would be plenty of time for him to take over.

“No. But I’m not a fool. We’re strangers about to fuck and bind ourselves to each other forever. It’s not going to be easy.”

“No, it won’t. Will you be coming with me back to Katolis?”

“Probably. Easier that way. For now.”

“People will talk.”

“Let them. Now, no more talking. I’ve been horny for too long to be good for me.”

“Fine with me.” Rayla gently cupped the back of his head and pulled him forward so their lips finally met. The dreams hadn’t prepared her for the toe-clenching heat she was met with. He molded his lips to her’s and their teeth clattered from how desperate they were for more. She licked his bottom lip and stuck her tongue down his throat when he opened up. They explored each other’s mouths before breaking apart, a thin line of their shared salvia still connecting them. They panted for a few moments, staring at each other before diving back in.

Callum’s hands left her breasts and moved to her hips and ass to encourage her dry-riding him. Rayla ground against him harshly, making them both hiss out of pleasure. They separated again, Callum’s mouth going to her throat and Rayla moved her head to give him access. He nipped and suckled whatever he could reach, slowly making his way down to wear her neck and shoulder met. A sharp bite and a gentle suckling in apology caused a loud moan to leave Rayla’s already gasping lips. “Callum! Oh…”

He left her neck to meet her eyes again. “Will you untie me?”

“Will you let me lead?”

“Do you want to be the lead?”

Rayla shrugged. “I’ve never done this before. I’ve heard of some women feeling minimum pain and others in agony. I’d feel more comfortable if I was able to set the pace this time.”

“Sure. Whatever makes you comfortable.”

“Then let me untie you.” Rayla reached over and grabbed one of her blades, opening it up. Callum startled, starting wide at the butterfly blade before him.

“Remind me to never get on your bad side.”

“I can’t imagine that’ll be a problem. We’ll be too busy fucking for that, I assume.”

“We’ll just spend all day in bed?”

“For the first month, at least.” Rayla mumbled the spell to make the ropes normal again and sliced through them. Callum held his wrists out for her to finish the job. As she did, she noticed the tattoos on his arms. “What are these?”

“Manus Pluma Volantus. A Skywing spell to make my arms wings.”

“But you can’t do magic.”

“Yet. I’m sure I’m this close,” he held up his index finger and thumb only a tiny bit apart from each other “to figuring it out. And when I do, I’ll have wings.”

“Not all Sky mages have wings.”

“I know. Ibis told me.”

“Ibis?”

“He works at the Spire.”

“I see.” Rayla stared at the runes for a bit, transfixed. A human doing magic? A Lycan at that? It seemed impossible, but so did her even giving a relationship with a human prince a shot. “I hope you succeed.”

“Thanks.” He smiled sadly. He probably knew he was hoping for the impossible. Rayla wanted him to achieve it if it would make him happy. She buried that thought deep in her mind for now. She was here for sex first, emotions and deep conversations later.

“Tell me what you want to do to me.” 

He raised a brow at the topic change, but obliged her. “I want to hold you close and feel you up for a bit.” Rayla hummed. “Then, I want to take off my shirt and let you do what you want.”

“Sounds nice.”

He licked his lips, running a hand down her braid. “I want your hair down. I want to wrap it around my hand and keep you steady as I flip you over and take you.”

“So rough.” Rayla began to grind her hips against his again, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her. “Who says I like my hair being pulled?”

“Who says you don’t?”

“True.” Rayla reached up and undid the cord holding her braid together. She tossed it to the side and began to unwind the white locks, sighing as she saw the loose waves become looser until her hair was flowing freely down her back to her waist. Callum ran a hand through the waves, almost reverently. Rayla stayed still as she felt his hand leave her hair and come up to her horns. Slowly, keeping his eyes locked on her face, he moved his fingers down until he made it to the base. She hummed as he gently stroked where her horn met her scalp.

“You enjoy this?”

“Mhm-hmm. It’s nice.”

“What about the tip?”

“Can’t feel it. Just it’s like a nail or the ends of your hair. I can tell your hand is there but that’s it.” 

“Is there anything I should know about elves and horns.”

“It’s very intimate. Don’t go touching my horns in public. Ever.”

“Got it. Would be like me grabbing your ass?”

Rayla chuckled at that. “Not quite. Horns are more intimate. Now, c’mon, you have years to ask me this stuff. We’ve been waiting four years for right now. Let’s take advantage of all of our guaranteed alone time.” Rayla cupped his cheek and stroked his cheekbone for a bit before trailing her hand down his neck to his shirt. “Take your clothes off.”

Silently, he did so. His toned chest became bare and Rayla noticed how almost completely unblemished he was. She thought back to her own scars, most from training, two from missions. Would he find them ugly? Even if he did, there was nothing to be done about them and they marked her as a warrior; she was proud of that.

Rayla leaned forward and kissed down his chest, flicking his nipple with her tongue for a bit. He jerked in surprise but didn’t stop her. They adjusted themselves so Callum was laying on the bed completely and Rayla sat atop him, core still moving slowly against his cock. Rayla’s calloused hands moved down his smooth skin, marveling at how soft he was. The opposite of everything everyone had assumed she would pick; of everything she had believed she wanted.

Rayla lips kissed over his heart, kissing further down his body and inching herself down until she was face to face with the tent in his pants. Rayla looked up to see him staring down at her, a blush on those mesmerizing cheekbones. “You alright so far?” He nodded, gulping, but never taking his eyes off her. Rayla undid his belt and pulled his pants down. His smallclothes barely hid the thick cock waiting for her. She pulled those off to and didn’t stop until he was completely devoid of clothing besides his socks. Rayla settled back onto his knees and laid a kiss on the head of his erect cock. She blew lightly on it, smirking when it twitched for her. “What’s your recovery time like?”

“My what?”

Rayla raised a brow. “How long can you get hard again after cumming?”

Callum flushed. “Ah, don’t really know. How do you know about that?”

“I told you; I was raised by two dads. You hear things. Also, really detailed sexual education in school and several mission teammates were really open about that stuff.”

“Ah. I just know the basics, and what we’ve done in the dreams.”

“Really?” Callum looked away, perhaps embarrassed. “Is this really OK, then?”

He turned back to her. “Huh?”

“I don’t want you to feel like we have to-”

“I don’t!” He blushed even brighter, coughing into his fist a bit. “I just don’t know certain things. Guess you’ll have to teach me.”

“Gladly.” Rayla tucked her hair behind her ears and made a slow lick on from the base to the tip of his cock along the underside. He twitched for her again. Considering he didn’t know his recovery time it was probably better to not let him cum just yet. She moved so she could put the head in her mouth, slowly going down until she was halfway down. She sucked in her cheeks and pulled back up until only the head remained before taking him back in as far as she could go. She heard Callum groaning and felt his hand in her hair, hips bucking up a bit to meet her. Rayla continued sucking him off, setting a pace that was fast for a bit and then was almost glacial. She delighted in how his frustrated groan as she released him with a pop. “You’re going to have to work if you want to cum tonight.” She smirked as his eyes blew wide when she stood up and pulled off her pants and smallclothes so she was as bare as he was. She settled back on his knees, waiting for him to make the next move. 

He moved to sit up, grabbing her by the waist and bringing her closer. “You’re a temptress.”

“Am I? Hmm,” Rayla ran her hands up his arms, smiling as he shivered a bit at her touch.

“Yes, you are. I shall probably never get anything done again if I know you’re nearby.”

“Are you normally busy?”

“I’m training to be Ezran’s right hand since he’ll be the king.”

Rayla paused for a moment. “So, you’re going to be a very busy man in the future.”

“Yes.”

Rayla looked him right in the eyes. “Your nights are mine. You’ve left me wanting for four years.”

“I will give you all the time I can if you promise me the same.”

“I’ll give you 85% of my life if you give me 85% of your’s.”

He raised a brow. “Not the full hundred?”

“I would like to have my own interests and time to myself.”

“Fair.” Callum laid a kiss on the corner of her lips. “You are so beautiful.”

“I’m also pretty daring.”

Callum chuckled. “Are you?”

“Very.” Rayla pulled him close, bringing their lips together again. He timidly touched her bottom lip with his tongue and she opened up for him. She waited for him to comfortable before she brought her own tongue to play. He learned quickly, copying her moves and holding her close. Rayla jumped when she felt him put his hands on her ass, pulling her close. They groaned in each other’s mouths as their bare bodies made contact, feeling every plane, every edge, every curve. Callum broke the kiss, kissing down her neck to her chest. He mirrored her movements from earlier, kissing above her heart before moving to her nipple. 

Rayla curled her fingers in his hair as he suckled on her hardening nipple. Rayla groaned, pulling him closer. His hands were moving everywhere except where she desperately needed them. She grabbed his right hand and brought it to her core. She was hoping he would at least rely on the dreams to guide him, because she was done talking tonight. She just wanted to be fucked so thoroughly she was exhausted for days. He slowly stroked the seam of her entrance and gently dipped a finger in. Rayla threw her head back, sighing his name.

“Just like that. In and out,” she whispered. She bit her lip as she felt the pressuring quickly building in her belly. Callum added another finger, curling them a bit. Rayla grabbed his hand and moved his thumb to where her clit lay. “Rub it,” she ordered. Callum obliged, going far too gently at first, but soon gained confidence with his movements. Rayla’s thighs tightened around his hand and her breath came out in short pants as finally felt the burning make way for release. “Aaahh..aaahh…aaahhh.” 

She felt boneless for a moment, everything far too sensitive and hot. Callum pulled his fingers out and licked them, making eye contact with her. Rayla’s already hot cheeks went aflame at that. Rayla pushed him to lay down and sat on his cock, rocking back and forth so he was coated in her juices. Callum closed his eyes, hissing, and put his hands on his hips to guide her. “You ready, Your Highness?”

Callum nodded. “If you are.” Rayla lifted herself up and slowly took Callum’s cock in. She hissed at his thickness, adjusting to the foreign invasion. Callum stayed still, but his fingers twitched against her hips. Finally, Rayla sat completely astride him, feeling fuller than she ever had. She waited a few moments, adjusting to having him within her. He fit her like a lock and key and she couldn’t imagine going another four years without him now that she’d gotten a taste. 

She slowly began to move, placing her hands on his knees and leaning back. His hands helped move her, groaning in time with her. Rayla was already so sensitive from her last orgasm, she felt her second one coming faster and stronger. She bit her lips and moved herself so her hands her on Callum’s chest. Riding him faster and grinding hard every few bounces, Rayla came quickly, shaking as the pressure hit her once again.

Callum hissed out his release, sighing as she made to lay atop him. Rayla could feel her eyes getting heavy from her two orgasms, but Callum’s cock had something else in mind. She raised a brow as she felt him harder quickly within her again. “Can you go again?” he asked, looking away a bit.

“You embarrassed that your willy wants me that bad?” 

“A little. I don’t want you to think I’m an animal or something.”

“I don’t think that. I don’t know much about this Lycan stuff, but we can go all night if you want.” Callum kissed her quickly, turning them over so she was on her back. Rayla wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, crying out when he began thrusting. “Yes, just like that!” Rayla cried out as he pounded into her, going rougher than she had when she had ridden him. His hands took her hips into hand and he thrusted harder, deeper, driving whimpers from her plush mouth. 

It didn’t seem to be enough for Callum, because he pulled out and turned her over so she was on her hands and knees. His hands were on her hips again and he guided her back to him. Rayla screamed as he hit her deeper than he had before. His hand made it’s way back to her clit and he rubbed it in little circles, keeping her body teetering towards the edge. Finally, a particularly hard thrust sent Rayla tumbling again, her upper body collapsing on the mattress. Callum thrust into her a few more times before cumming in her eager pussy.

He pulled out and laid beside her, pulling her close. It would be far from the last time that night they made love and then fucked, but they would sleep for now. Rayla smiled, as she wrapped her arms around him, content at how satisfied she felt deep in her bones.

\--------------------------------

Callum groaned as he slowly woke-up. The drawn curtains on his window allowed what he assumed was mid-day sun to come in. Rayla was dozing on his chest, her elongated ear on his heart and her calloused hand on his stomach. There was a soft smile on her face and even softer snores coming from her. Sources, she was stunning. Her thick lashes cast a soft shadow on her still flushed cheek. 

They had made love multiple times and then fucked in between, Rayla’s moans still in his ears as she urged him on. Her body was covered in hickeys and bite marks, and he felt deliciously exhausted in places he hadn’t even known existed. A soft knock on the door caused Callum to turn his head. He didn’t want to wake Rayla by moving her or answer, but what if it was food?

Luckily, the decision was made for him by Ezran coming in. He was carrying a tray full of food, including jelly tarts, and was followed by several maids carrying buckets of still steaming water. The maids headed to the bathing room once they saw he was awake and Ezran made his way to the bed, smiling. “Afternoon.”

“Afternoon.” Rayla sighed at his hoarse greeting, wrapping her arm and his waist and nuzzling deeper into his chest. “This is not how I wanted you to learn about the birds and the bees, Ez.”

“You mean ‘sandwiches’?” Callum chuckled, remembering when he had still had a rush on Claudia and Ezran had heard him mumbling in his sleep about peanut butter. “Dad covered it a while ago.”

“What time is it?”

“2 o’clock, probably. We’ve all been in meetings all day, though the Moonshadow delegation has been antsy the whole time. They aren’t that happy about this.”

“I figured. What about everyone else?”

Ezran shrugged, putting the food tray on the bedside table and pulling up a chair. “Kasef’s being Kasef, Viren’s being Viren. Everyone else is trying to take this as a positive. She’s the daughter of two Dragon Guard, you know.”

“I know.”

“Politically, it’s advantageous. Moonshadow elf hierarchy is fluid and involves voting and term limits, so, she’s probably the closest thing to a political marriage with one possible. The fact that her adoptive father was chosen to led their first part in these peace exchanges makes it even easier.”

Callum nodded, running a hand through Rayla’s hair. It was like silk between his fingers. He remembered fisting some of it and using it to help him fuck her from behind. She’d delighted in the rough treatment, pushing him to the bed after she came and rode him like a stallion. Truly, she had unending stamina and a thirst for cumming and him. “That’s good. Makes it easier for her to be accepted. Hopefully.”

“Hopefully. Xadia doesn’t really want you going back with them, so she’ll have to come with us.” Callum’s brows furrowed. “You’re Lycan. They’re still prejudiced, Callum. Intellectually, they know you aren’t involved in dark magic and that all humans in Xadia were cursed, but it’s hard to just stop believing in the worst in someone when it’s what you’re taught for generations.”

“Sure. Yeah. I’m sure we’ve been taught things about elves that aren’t true.”

“Yep. They don’t drink blood, for one.”

Callum looked at the food try and saw that there was a red liquid. “What’s that?”

“Moonberry juice. It’s really sour and a bit sweet. Also, no meat.” Callum looked as close as he could without disturbing Rayla, who sighed every once in a while, and saw that there was indeed no meat on the tray.

“Huh.”

“Since everything in Xadia is connected to a primal source, they try to only eat what isn’t alive. Fruit, vegetables, nuts.”

“Guess I’m going to need to get used to that.”

“Guess so.” Ezran stared at him for a few moments, making Callum shift in discomfort. 

Rayla groaned, turning her head before turning back, groaning louder at the light. “Callum,” she whined, “close the curtains. I’m so tired.”

Callum stroked her back with the back of his fingers, trying to ease her back into the waking world. “There’s food and hot water was brought for a bath.” He was met with a groan. “Aren’t you hungry?”

“Yes. But sleeeep.”

“You’re so cute.”

“I am not cute,” she grumbled, finally opening her eyes. She looked up to meet his eyes, sleepily grinning. “Morning.”

“Afternoon.”

“Close enough.” She was about to sit up, revealing her bare chest to Ezran, but Callum held her to him. “Callum?”

“My brother is here. You remember Ezran?” 

Her eyes went wide and she turned to look at Ezran, hot flush covering her cheeks. “Good afternoon, Prince Ezran.”

“Afternoon, Rayla,” Ezran grinned. “So, there was a request that you two come to dinner tonight since you’ve skipped meeting all day in favor of…what you two have been doing.” Callum felt his cheeks burn in shame. “No judgement from me, but some people are getting antsy because they don’t know what to make of any of this.”

“Do you blame them?” Callum mumbled. “It’s all kind of fantastic, isn’t it?”

“A bit. I’ll leave you two to take a bath and have lunch.” Rayla and Callum bid Ezran a good afternoon and waited for the last of the maids to be finished bringing the water to the tub in the bathing room.

“Which do you want first, breakfast or a bath?”

Rayla raised herself to look at the tray. “Most of the food is cold. Might as well not waste good hot water.” Callum nodded, slowly moving Rayla off him so he could stand. When he was on his feet, he rolled his shoulders and hissed at the pleasurable ache from Rayla’s scratch marks. He turned to see her staring at him, exhaustion in her eyes. “You’ll have to carry me.”

“Will I? I thought you could take care of yourself?”

A hum as she turned to face him a bit better. “I can, but you fucked me so thoroughly my legs won’t work.” 

He grinned, gently leaning over to pick her up and carry to the bath. Rayla wrapped her arms around her neck and flinched when she saw the giant bath. “Everything OK?”

“Yeah. I just don’t like large bodies of water or deep water.”

“It’s a bath, though.”

“It’s bigger than the ones I’m used to.” Callum gently set her in the water, letting her sit on the built-in bench. It was large, probably big enough for several people and was raised high enough to come up to Callum’s waist. 

“I’m right here,” he whispered. Rayla nodded, keeping her eyes on his as he entered the tub to sit beside her. For a few moments, they sat in silence, enjoying the hot water that just about came up to their shoulders. Callum leaned over and took the soap left behind and the washcloth. “Can I wash you?” Rayla eyed him for a bit, nodding with a hint of trepidation. “If it makes you uncomfortable-”

“It’s intimate. I’m not used to it. I let a lot of walls down last night so it all feels like a lot really fast.” Callum could understand that. It felt like he’d always known her and, on some level, had known her for four years. But there was a difference between making love in dreams and silently staring at each other for hours and what they did last night. The dreams had always been silent when he'd tried to ask her something personal or tell her his name, never giving them a chance to know each other beyond what the other looked like. Carefully, Callum moved the washcloth over her arms and her shoulders.

Rayla stared at him, carefully watching his every move. Callum took her arm and slowly moved it out so he could wash her more fully. Rayla didn’t protest, letting him move her about as needed. “Is this OK?”

“Yes.” Callum brought her other arm up and repeated the process. When he was done, Callum stood in the bath and brought Rayla to stand with him. She leaned against him, choosing to look into his eyes and trust him as he moved the cloth along her back. Slowly he washed all of her, surprised by how quiet she was being. When he was done, he handed the cloth to her and she began the processing of washing him. Callum could see why she found it so intimate. Letting someone else touch you like this, explore your body, but with no sexual desire or function beyond a connection in mind…it was a lot. 

When she was done, she threw the cloth to the side. Callum jumped a bit, shocked and worried she was upset. Before he could say a word, Rayla ran a hand through his hair and brought him down for a kiss. He sighed into it, delighting in how soft her lips were. When they broke apart, her stomach growled, causing her to flush. “Hungry?”

“Shut up,” she murmured.

“Can you move on your own now?” Rayla nodded, stepping out of the tub. She grabbed a cloth and waited for him to step out before drying him off, leaving herself shivering in the cold. “You could have-”

“We’re not done bathing each other until we’re dry. Like dinner isn’t finished until the clean-up is.”

Callum nodded, waiting for her to be finished before grabbing a towel and doing the same for her. Her skin was even more pink-hued and softer now from the bath oils. The ends of her hair were wet, causing a trail of water to down her back and thighs. Rayla took the towel from him and quickly dried off the ends of her hair. They walked back, hand in hand, to the bed and stared at the food on the bedside table. Callum picked up a jelly tart and held it up to her. “You allergic to anything?”

“No. You?”

“Not that I’m aware of. Do you have these in Xadia?” Rayla shook her head, tilting it as she looked at the permission tart in his hand. “It’s a jelly tart. No meat, just fruit jelly in a crust.”

“You mean bread? Humans love bread.” Rayla rolled her eyes with a chuckle.

“Bread is amazing, thank you. Try it?” Rayla reached out for the tart, but Callum brought it up to her lips. For a moment, she raised a brow and looked at him with a twinkle in her eyes. She opened her mouth and let him feed her.

“Hmm,” she grumbled around the bite before swallowing. “Not bad. Not too sweet.”

“Do you not like sweet things?”

She shrugged, opening her mouth for Callum to feed her again. They continued until most of the breakfast plate was done, exchanging what each food was and feeding each other. Callum found he enjoyed Moonshadow breakfast flapjacks, grainier and heartier than the ones in Katolis, and delicious with a bit of honey and fruit. Rayla lay against him when they were done, sighing into his neck as he ran a hand through her drying hair. “Can you survive off of a Moonshadow diet? I’ll survive if you want meat every once in a while.”

Callum shrugged. “There’s no way to completely avoid, I think. Sometimes, envoys and ambassadors come so it would be rude for me to refuse if meat or fish is served because it’s not a cultural issue for me like it is you. But Ezran hasn’t eaten meat by choice in years so it won’t be that hard.”

“Really? Why not?”

“This is going to sound crazy, but my little brother can talk to animals.”

Rayla looked up at him, disbelief on her face. “No, he can’t.”

“He can. That glow toad he carries, Bait, communicates with him all the time. So do horses, mice, raccoons, which are liars, just so you know.”

“Noted.” They were quite for a moment, Rayla probably taking it in. “That’s incredible. I’ve heard that Earthblood elves are capable of doing so but a human? That’s mage level stuff, honestly.”

“Huh.” Callum’s hand trailed down her back, lightly cupping her bottom. Rayla wiggled away, glaring up at him. “What?”

“We have to go see everyone else soon. We’re not fucking after a bath when I’m going to be officially meeting your family.”

Callum sighed. “True. I was hoping we could avoid all that”

Rayla got up, smacking his legs when she was standing before walking to the clean clothes laying on a chair one of the maids must have brought without them noticing. “C’mon, let’s go.” Rayla held up the dress and crinkled her nose. “Do I need to wear this?”

Callum shook his head. “Of course not. Is that all they brought you?” Rayla nodded, looking displeased.

“I don’t see my clothes from yesterday, so I think they took them and I clearly didn’t bring any changes with me when I came here last night.”

Callum nodded, getting up and quickly dressing. “I’ll get you clothes.”

“You’re going to go to my room and get them?”

“No, I’m going to have a maid get them.” 

Rayla rolled her eyes. “No way. I can do it myself. I’ll wear the dress for 20 minutes and then come back with my clothes.” Rayla pulled the dress on and some shoes. “I don’t want people doing things for me I can easily do myself.”

“I guess I’m so used to it I didn’t consider asking if you were comfortable with it.”

“It’s not about my being comfortable with someone else getting my clothes. I’m not comfortable with someone waiting on me hand and foot. I’m not helpless, I’m not insanely busy at this moment, and I’m not bedridden. Why shouldn’t I get it myself?” 

“Good point.” Rayla left the room and quickly came back, her pack in hand. “That was fast.”

“I’m very fast. Now, get up. I ran into your father and he said they are expecting us soon.”

Callum sighed. “I’m still not hungry from late breakfast.”

“Diplomacy and whatnot,” Rayla sighed. “Is this to be my life?”

Callum paused, feeling guilty for thrusting her into his life of politics and decorum. “Is that OK?”

“I have you. I’ll live with the bullshit.” Looking into her eyes, Callum knew they could make this work. They had to at least try.


	16. Met at a Sex Club (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla and Callum are dragged by friends to a pop-up sex club and meet by chance

Callum was dragged by Michelle, his long-time friend, to the pop-up sex club. He’d broken up with his ex months ago and he still hadn’t gotten back into the dating game. He was focused on work and finishing his latest art project, but Michelle had been insistent. “Why are we going here again? I’m not into one-night stands, Michelle.”

“Because, Callum, you need to loosen up. Maybe you can do it with a pretty girl or two. Or me.” Michelle whispered that last part and Callum had to stop himself him running away. Michelle was a beautiful girl with long, dark hair and bright blue eyes, but he wasn’t attracted to her. It didn’t help that she sometimes reminded him of Claudia, his first failed relationship where he had found out by mistake that Claudia was gay and only dating him because she wasn’t ready to come out to her father and hadn’t known how to tell Callum she was using him as her beard.

“Michelle-” She pulled him into the club, past the bouncer who eyed Michelle appreciatively and nodded for them to go in. The scent of sex hit Callum first, followed by the moans coming from all around and the writhing bodies in the dark. “This is not my scene.”

“Just try it. You never know.” Michelle walked over to the bar and left Callum alone. He looked away from the sex swing that was already in use and tried to move his eyes anywhere where there wasn’t a naked body or a couple getting ready to take off their clothes.

“This is stupid, Soren!” a heavily accented voice reached his ear, causing Callum to quickly turn. His eyes went wide as he saw his old friend, Soren, with a beautiful woman with long white hair scowling up at him. Soren was grinning sheepishly, trying to hand her a drink. “I’m not drinking anything I didn’t see the bartender make.” Callum walked closer so that he was in earshot, but the pair didn’t seem to notice he was there.

“You don’t trust me, Rayla? I’m offended.” Soren put a hand to his chest and had a mock-pout on his face.

“It’s not you. Rule number 1 of parties: never, ever take a drink you didn’t watch the bartender make and if it leaves your sight, it’s dead to you. I watched you; you looked away from the bar when that girl in nothing but a thong came up.”

“In my defense, that thong was tiny.”

“Yeah, she was hot. 100% bangable; ass made for spanking. But I’m not drinking anything you weren’t watching the whole time.”

“She was hot….I’m gonna go find her.”

The girl, Rayla, shook her head. “Fine. I’m going to be leaving soon, anyways.”

“Rayla, you’re in a dry spell. You need to get laid. Everyone at the gym says you need an orgasm that wasn’t caused by your hand because you’ve been extra aggressive with the sandbags.”

“Oh, so everyone at the gym is talking about my sex life?!”

Soren quickly looked away, eyes going wide when he saw Callum. “Callum?! What are you doing here?”

Rayla turned her head, eyes quickly appraising him. “You two know each other?”

Soren smiled, wrapping an arm around Callum’s shoulder. “Yeah! We grew up together. He dated my little sister for almost a year.”

“I’m assuming that’s before she was out?”

“Oh, yeah. Callum was her beard.”

Callum bit the inside of her cheek. “Except I didn’t know I was her beard.”

Soren and Rayla both hissed. “Yeah, forgot about that,” Soren muttered. “So, what brings you here?”

“My friend dragged me here. You two?”

Soren hit his head with his palm. “Well, Rayla here is my friend from my gym. She’s a corporate lawyer and I think she needs to relax some. Now, if you two will excuse me, I’m going to find that girl in that tiny thong.”

Rayla crossed her arms. “Make sure you make her cum. And no shoving her head down to your cock!” Soren gave a finger salute and walked away. “Looks like it’s just us.”

Callum nodded. “Looks like. Callum Evans. I run a gallery for my artwork, but you’ve probably never seen any of it.”

“You’d be surprised. One of my parents has a refined palette and an eye for art, so I go to a lot of local shows. I’m Rayla Burrows, and yes, my accent is real.”

“Scottish?”

She smirked, a glint entering her purple eyes. “Yep. Aberdeen.”

“Don’t they have uniforms in schools in Scotland?”

“They do. Why?”

Callum felt his cheeks flush. “I was just thinking how sexy you must have looked in your uniform.” Just saying it aloud made his cock grow hard. She probably wore a tie and a skirt with knee socks and just picturing it was torture.

“Really? This outfit not doing it for you?” Callum stared at the form-fitting shorts and shirt she was wearing, along with a leather jacket that had more zippers than was necessary. Her hands had fingerless gloves and a pair of knee-length boots completely the look.

“The outfit is doing it for me.”

“Well, maybe if you’re lucky, you’ll get the chance to see me in my uniform. But not here. I’m not going to be fucking in a sex club.”

Callum breathed a sigh of relief. “Do you want to get out of here?”

“Please. Soren promised me food and I’m pretty sure someone jizzed all over the buffet.”

Callum looked over at the table and noticed a white substance that did not look like it belonged there. “Is that sanitary?”

“Probably not. I’m not judging anyone here, but it’s just not my scene.”

“No, yeah. No judgement. I just don’t get the appeal of one-night stands.” Callum adjusted himself so Rayla couldn’t see that he had a hard-on and was about to lead her out of the club when Michelle came up to them.

“Callum! Who’s this?” Rayla raised a brow but didn’t pull away from the hand Callum had put on her back. 

“We’re heading out,” Callum said.

“Why?”

“Well, it’s just not our thing.”

“Again, who is this?” The jealousy was clear in Michelle’s tone as she looked Rayla up and down. 

Rayla stuck out her hand. “Rayla Burrows. You are?”

“Michelle Schwartz. I’m Callum’s friend.” Michelle completely ignored Rayla’s hand and crossed her arms in irritation.

“I figured that. We’re going to go. If you want to stay, that’s up to you, but-”

“Did you two just meet or?”

“Yep.” Rayla popped the ‘p’ and confidence that rolled off of her in waves was the sexiest thing Callum had seen all night. 

Michelle popped her jaw. “Well, I won’t keep you, I suppose. Callum, call me in the morning.” She gave him a pout and her best puppy eyes, a look Callum knew worked on most men she directed them at.

“OK. Stay safe, Michelle.” Callum led Rayla out of the club, past the writhing bodies. When they were finally outside, Rayla laughed. “What?”

“She is so into you. She looked like she wanted to claw my eyes out.”

“I know. Sorry about her.”

“She’s a total babe. You not interested?”

“Not at all. She reminds me of Claudia in ways that make me not want to have a relationship with her.”

“Is my Gaydar broken? I’m not handing my Queer card over for not picking up on someone who was clearly jealous over you.”

“No, it’s not that. Claudia tends to talk over people and has a habit of steamrolling over people’s opinions when she gets tunnel-vision. Michelle’s really similar and I’m kind of introverted so it can get a little overwhelming sometimes.”

“I get that.”

“You said you have a Queer card?”

“I’m Bi.” Rayla started to direct him to the coffee place across the street that was still open. “And my dads are gay. So, I’ve been surrounded by Pride and listened to nothing but disco since I was eight because they are out and they are proud.”

“Nothing wrong with some disco. Old school or new stuff?”

“Kylie is Queen, but I know the entire Cher and Madonna catalogues. And I can out-sing anyone when it comes to Abba. I am the Dancing Queen.”

Callum laughed, opening the door when they made it to the coffee shop for her. “Well, I would love to see that.”

Rayla chuckled. “You have to get me in a car or drunk.”

“That can be arranged.”

“Behave and we’ll see what happens.”

They ordered coffee and sat down. “So, why did you decide to leave a club with a guy you don’t know?”

Rayla leaned back in her chair and shrugged. “Soren grew up with you and he’s a total Himbo, but he’s a good judge of character. If he likes you, I’m sure you’re cool.”

“Have you two ever?”

“No.” Rayla shook her head. “Not my type. He hit on me quite a few times, but I’m not into muscle heads who aren’t connected to their feelings. I’m into intellectual, artistic types with lean builds.”

“Oh?” Callum felt his cheeks flush bright red. Was it getting hot in here?

“I’m also a sucker for green eyes, a sharp jaw, and prominent cheekbones.”

“So…you’re attracted to me?” His voice cracked on the ‘me’ but he couldn’t bring himself to care as Rayla leaned forward and smiled. 

“Very much so. I don’t do one-night stands, but I wanted to jump you shortly after meeting you.”

“So, if I told you I was attracted to you-”

“I would wonder why you haven’t asked me for my number yet.”

“Can I have your number?”

“Aye.” They exchanged numbers and Rayla regaled him with stories of her childhood while Callum told her about his own family. “You’ve heard of Father Ted?!”

Callum nodded. “My grandfather is from Ireland. He loves Father Ted.”

“My Lovely Horse is one of my favorite songs. I sing it in the shower at least once a week.”

“Not a Kylie song?”

“I usually sing Kylie, but My Lovely Horse is prime shower song material.”

“I’ll take your word for it.”

“You might be hearing it in the morning. That is, if you want to come over?”

Callum gulped. “You want me to come over?”

“I’ve had a growing ache in my belly since Soren introduced us. Neither of us do one-night stands, so how about we call this our first date and go from here?”

“Sounds good.” It was a blur to getting to Rayla’s apartment from there. They hailed a taxi and started making out the moment their seatbelts were buckled. The taxi driver was, thankfully, accommodating and made no comment when Rayla stuck her tongue down Callum’s throat and moaned her approval when he held her close. Rayla handed the driver the amount and a sizable tip when they made it to her place, shutting the door with her hip.

Callum’s back was pushed against the elevator door when they made it into Rayla’s apartment complex and her tongue was back in his mouth. Callum started to push her jacket off her shoulders and played with the belt keeping her shorts up. When the doors opened, the pair stumbled out, keeping their hands on each other. He was dragged to her apartment, hands on her hips and thrusting against her still clothed behind as she unlocked the door. “Save it for when we’re in my bed,” Rayla groaned. 

“Do you like the lights on or off?”

“On. You?”

“Whichever.”

“I like to ride. You?”

“I’m a switch. At least, that’s what my ex-girlfriend said.”

“Good. I’m going to tire you out.” Rayla finally opened her door and pulled him in before locking the door behind her. Rayla turned around and jumped into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist and her arms around his neck. “The bedroom is to the right.” Callum nodded and carried her to the bedroom. He didn’t have time to take in the décor, too distracted by the sexy woman sucking on his neck and pulling at his hair. Callum sat her on the bed, quickly unbuttoning his shirt as Rayla started to take off her own clothes. They paused when they were both completely nude, drinking each other in.

Callum couldn’t believe a woman like her was interested in someone like him. She had a defined six-pack, muscled arms, long, sexy legs that went on for days, a generous swell to her ass, and long white hair that reached a pair of perfect, roughly C-cup breasts. Rayla was the kind of woman that belonged in magazines and on runways, dating people that looked like Brad Pitt or Angelina Jolie. “You sure about this?” he asked, confidence quickly leaving him.

Rayla took his hand, a soft smile on her face. “I am. But if you aren’t, that’s fine. I’m on the pill if you don’t have a condom.”

“Good to know, but it’s not that. You’re just so beautiful and sexy and I’m pretty sure I’ve heard poems about women that look like you when I was a kid and I’m…” he gestured to himself, flaws and all.

“I told you, I like a lean-build. It’s not about the looks for me or matching or whatever else people think is important. I want someone who I can do logic puzzles with or the crossword. Someone who will challenge me and push me to be better. I love my hikes and I want a cat at some point, so you’ll have to deal with that, but I’m not going to pump you full of protein shakes or ask you to lift 100 kilos tomorrow.”

“But you like how I look?”

“I like how you look a lot. Do you wear glasses?”

“Sometimes.”

“I bet you look sexy with glasses.”

“Soren calls me a nerd.”

“Soren calls me a nerd when I get excited about space or dinosaurs or when I can point out flora at random. Seriously, we don’t have to do this tonight. You can crash on my couch if you want or we can put our clothes back on and just sleep side by side.”

Callum gulped. “I’ve just never been with someone so far out of my league. I’m worried I’ll disappoint you.”

“Everyone is different. If I show you what I like, you’ll show me what you like?”

“Deal. How do you like to start?”

Rayla smiled. “First, I like it when the person I’m with kisses me but touches my breasts and slowly makes their way down until they get to my pussy. Go by your instinct and I’ll tell you if it doesn’t feel good. OK?”

Callum nodded, taking Rayla’s lips in his. Their tongues moved against each other before parting. He kissed down her jaw until he made it to her neck and started nibbling on where her neck and shoulder met. Hands moving to her breasts, Callum lightly massaged them, slowly going firmer until Rayla was moaning and her fingers were in his hair. She squirmed a bit against him, thighs rubbing against each other.

Callum’s right hand slowly followed the hourglass curve of her waist until he landed at her hip. His thumb circled her hip before moving back and grabbing a handful of her ass. Rayla jumped a bit, moving so she was sitting in his lap. Callum could feel her soaking core against his straining cock and it was almost torture. “Can I stroke your cock?” Rayla groaned. Callum didn’t trust himself to speak, so he released her breast and guided her hand to his cock. “Tell me what you like.”

“I like a firm s-stroke, but not too rough, I guess.” Rayla took her hand off him and licked her palm before going back and stroking him up and down. Callum threw his head back, reveling in the feeling of her calloused hands keeping in a steady pace with a firm grip. “Like that.”

“Do you like it when your nipples are played with?”

Callum’s mind barely broke through the haze of pleasure Rayla had created to understand her question. “I don’t know.”

“Are you OK with finding out?” Callum nodded, anticipating Rayla’s next move. She leaned forward and took his right nipple in her mouth, licking it the way he wanted to do to her nipples. She lightly pulled and nibbled before soothing the ache she created with her tongue. Callum leaned back until his back was on the bed and Rayla was atop him, rolling her hips against him. “I’m so wet. Can you feel me, Callum?”

Callum groaned in response, putting both hands on her ass to encourage her to keep moving. “Yes.”

“I’m ready. Are you?” Callum nodded, eyes wide as Rayla sat up, towering over him. “I’ll show you what else I like later. Right now, I need this ache relieved.” Rayla took his cock in hand and slowly lowered herself until she was seated firmly on his hips. Her head was thrown back in pleasure as she rode him.

Callum put his hands on her hips to help guide her, but quickly found that Rayla knew what she was doing. Her hands were on his chest and she kept a pace that had the both of them gasping for more. She leaned forward to take his lips again, quickly parting to kiss a trail down his chest. “Rayla…”

“I’m close. I need you to find my clit and stroke it. Don’t do the alphabet game. Little circles.” Callum brought his right hand to where her clit was hiding and gently lifted the hood. He stroked her as she continued to ride him, soft hair bouncing and their moans filling the air. Pretty soon, Callum felt the fire burning within him spill over and his cock softening within the warm depths of Rayla’s soft body. A few more strokes against her clit and Rayla cried out his name, coming to lay next to him.

For a few moments, they breathed heavily against each other before laughing. “I’ve never had someone be so honest with what they wanted before.”

Rayla raised a brow, turning to him. “Really? My first girlfriend was adamant that we be honest with each other about what we didn’t like. Some guys don’t like that I’m ‘aggressive in bed’” Rayla’s tone was slightly mocking and accompanied with an eyeroll. “It’s not aggressive if I’m saying I don’t like it.”

“I liked that you were honest. It’s a lot of pressure to just perform with no guidelines. Sometimes, I couldn’t tell if my exes were just being nice or if I was really pleasing them.”

“You’ll never have to worry about that with me. If I don’t like it, I’ll tell you.”

“Good to know. Are we going to sleep?”

“Oh, I’m not done with you yet. But if you need a nap, go ahead.”

Callum pulled her into him, holding her close. “Nap. Let me rest.”

Rayla chuckled into his neck, mumbling something about working on his stamina. “Good night, Callum.”

“Night, Rayla.”

Rayla proceeded to wake him up throughout the night and by the next morning, Callum was so thoroughly fucked he couldn't imagine ever having the strength or desire to leave Rayla's bed. It didn't help that the most beautiful woman he had ever seen was tucked into his arms and sleeping peacefully against him. And to think, he almost hadn't gone to that sex club last night. 


End file.
